


Bất diệt

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: kuntoriafufuNhân loại vương tử TurboX nhân ngư vương tử LeoĐối, chính là bởi vì này trương thỏ nha nín thở hình ảnh, nên tới nhân ngư ngạnh vẫn là muốn tới ( che mặt )Đồng thoại thể, thuộc về tháp ngà voi chuyện xưa, kết cục chính là vương tử cùng vương tử hạnh phúc mà sinh hoạt ở cùng nhau ( mỉm cười )Đồ xâm xóa.Ngắn, đồng dạng tưởng nào viết nào, tùy viết tùy phóng ^(●ﾟ∀ﾟ○)ﾉ
Relationships: Lưu Hạo Nhiên/Ngô Lỗi





	1. 1-5

Bất diệt

One

“Nước biển vì cái gì là màu lam?”

“Bởi vì thiên thần đem một nửa kia không trung dọn tới rồi trong biển, ngươi xem kia ban ngày thanh triệt sáng ngời nước biển, là bầu trời nhất thuần xanh thẳm; kia tùy ý có thể thấy được mềm mại bạch sa, là chân trời đẹp nhất đám mây; kia lớn lớn bé bé xuyên qua cá, là không trung nhanh nhất chim bay…… Biển rộng chính là đẹp nhất không trung.”

“Vương tử ngài đôi mắt chính là bầu trời nhất lóng lánh dương quang!”

“Không, Leo vương tử đôi mắt là ban đêm không trung sâu nhất màu đen!”

……

Ở biển rộng chỗ sâu nhất, hải vương cung điện trong hoa viên, một đám người cá vui sướng mà vây quanh ở bọn họ tuổi trẻ nhất vương tử bên người, ngưỡng khuôn mặt nhỏ, nhìn hắn kia hai viên lại hắc lại lượng tròng mắt, mồm năm miệng mười mà tranh luận không thôi.

Leo vương tử là bọn họ yêu thích nhất vương tử, hắn làn da là nhu hòa mật sắc, giống trong suốt hổ phách, hắn đuôi cá là nhất minh tĩnh không trung lam, đặc biệt không giống người thường, là tóc của hắn cùng đôi mắt, ánh sâu nhất màu đen, tựa như thâm thúy màn đêm, này hai loại nhan sắc ngày đêm luân phiên bao vây lấy bọn họ thế giới, khiến cho bọn hắn tâm đối vị này vương tử vô cùng thân cận.

Đối mặt các nhân ngư tranh luận, vương tử trên mặt không hề dương sáng lạn cười, ngược lại có vẻ có chút sinh khí. Hắn ném đuôi cá, nhảy lên một cây cây san hô thượng, vẩy cá lóe kỳ dị sáng rọi, giống như di động màu lam ngọn lửa, chiết xạ ra lóa mắt quang. Cây san hô mềm mại cành lá theo dao động, không ngừng lay động, rơi xuống từng mảnh đỏ bừng cánh hoa, như mưa điểm tạp dừng ở các nhân ngư trên đầu, bọn họ phát ra kinh hô, cuống quít tễ dựa vào một chỗ. Thanh âm rốt cuộc thu nhỏ, chung quanh nháy mắt an tĩnh xuống dưới. Như thế nào đã quên, Leo vương tử nhất không thích người khác đề hắn đôi mắt, tuy rằng hắn cùng mặt khác vương tử giống nhau, có được tuấn mỹ bên ngoài, thậm chí có thể tính thượng đẹp nhất, nhưng mỗi khi nhắc tới lệnh sở hữu nhân ngư vô cùng hâm mộ tóc đen cùng diệu thạch mắt, tổng hội chạm được hắn chuyện thương tâm.

“Vương tử, mau cho chúng ta nói một chút trên mặt nước thế giới đi?”

Một con tiểu nhân ngư dũng cảm toát ra đầu, được đến nhất trí nhận đồng thanh. Bọn họ cũng chưa đến mười lăm tuổi, còn không thể được đến cho phép nổi lên mặt nước, chỉ có thể truy vấn vương tử, làm hắn nói một chút những cái đó mới lạ thú vị chuyện xưa, cũng muốn cho hắn quên vừa rồi không thoải mái.

“Vẫn là cho chúng ta giảng này khối vết sẹo chuyện xưa đi!”

Tinh tráng cánh tay thượng có một chỗ tiểu vết sẹo, đó là vương tử lần đầu tiên được đến cho phép nổi lên mặt nước sau, mang về tới “Quang vinh ấn ký”. Nghe đồng hành nhân ngư nói, khi bọn hắn theo trưởng giả bơi tới thiển hải, lại tao ngộ đến khổng lồ bắt cá con thuyền, là vương tử nhanh chóng quyết định, dẫn theo bọn họ ẩn vào đáy thuyền đem lưới đánh cá xé xuất động, hàng ngàn hàng vạn con cá mới có thể tồn tại, chúng nó từ võng trung lao ra, quay chung quanh tại bên người, bay nhanh mà dẫn dắt bọn họ rời xa nguy hiểm thuyền lớn. Từ đây, Leo vương tử thành cá heo biển, cá voi nhóm nhất hoan nghênh nhân ngư vương tử. Ở nghĩ cách cứu viện khi, vương tử vai trái bị bén nhọn móc sắt câu lấy, để lại một khối vết sẹo, cũng thành hải vương cung nói chuyện say sưa đề tài.

Tiểu nhân ngư nhóm có chung vinh dự mà ưỡn ngực, Leo vương tử, là cỡ nào đáng giá bọn họ kiêu ngạo vương tử a, hắn là đáy biển nhất chiến sĩ anh dũng.

“Chờ đêm nay ta phù đến mặt nước, ta lại cho các ngươi nói ta nhìn đến hết thảy.” Vương tử minh bạch tiểu nhân ngư hảo ý, từng cái sờ sờ bọn họ đầu, làm cho bọn họ chính mình đi trai viên chơi trốn tìm.

Ánh mặt trời phóng ra ánh sáng dần dần mỏng manh, hắn thừa dịp thời gian này, ra hoa viên, xuyên qua một phiến sò biển xác môn triều thượng du, cùng thật lớn cung điện càng lúc càng xa.

Ban ngày ánh nắng tuyến, đối với nhân ngư tới nói quá mức mãnh liệt, rất nhiều người cá sẽ chỉ ở ban đêm ra thủy. Leo lá gan xác thật rất lớn, thử qua dưới ánh nắng tươi đẹp thời điểm, từ trong nước thăm dò. Nhưng nóng rực độ ấm làm hắn không thể không chìm vào trong nước, bởi vì chỉ cần lại đãi trong chốc lát, liền đủ để đem hắn mặt bỏng. Như vậy nguy hiểm cho sinh mệnh mạo hiểm, hắn cũng chỉ có thể từ bỏ.

Hắn ra sức hướng về phía trước du, rốt cuộc tới rồi thiển hải khu, đang ở chơi đùa con cá toàn bộ vờn quanh ở hắn bên người bơi qua bơi lại, hắn nhẹ nhàng đong đưa thiên lam sắc cái đuôi, cùng chúng nó chào hỏi.

Con cá nhóm muốn cho hắn cùng nhau chơi trong chốc lát, hắn lắc đầu, hai cánh tay một hoa, nhảy ra mặt nước. Thái dương quả nhiên chỉ còn lại có nửa cái thân mình, tránh ở biển rộng trong ngực. Khắp không trung che kín thiêu đốt mây tía, cực kỳ xinh đẹp! Một đám hải âu không ngừng ở hắn trên đỉnh đầu xoay quanh, hắn ngắm nhìn biển rộng cùng không trung liền ở một chỗ cuối, hoa hồng hồng từ nơi đó lan tràn mở ra, hải âu thân ảnh từ mặt biển lược quá, tựa như này khối thật lớn thêu bố thượng đường may.

Leo vẫy vẫy đầu, giọt nước khắp nơi sái lạc, trước mắt mỹ lệ cảnh tượng làm hắn tâm tình thoải mái không ít, còn khoái hoạt mà phiên một cái bổ nhào.

Tiếp theo, thái dương hợp với đầy trời rặng mây đỏ biến mất vô tung, ánh trăng từ bên kia lặng yên bò đi lên. Hắn chờ đợi thời cơ rốt cuộc tới rồi! Leo trên mặt nở rộ ra vui sướng, hắn hướng tới ánh trăng bơi đi, ở diện tích rộng lớn vô ngần mặt biển thượng, bay nhanh mà đi qua. Mẫu thân tin trung nói qua, quê của nàng là ở thái dương cùng ánh trăng dâng lên phương hướng. Ở nơi đó, có đáy biển nhìn không tới thành bang, rừng cây cùng động vật…… Đúng vậy, hắn mẫu thân là một cái mỹ lệ nhân loại cô nương. Cha mẹ hắn tình yêu là nhân ngư giới nhất duy mĩ truyền thuyết. Khi đó, phụ thân hắn bị dự vì hải vương cung tuổi trẻ nhất đầy hứa hẹn quốc vương, lại ở một lần tai nạn trên biển trung bị thương, phiêu lưu tới rồi mẫu thân gia trưởng kia phiến hải vực. Là mẫu thân cứu hắn, bọn họ ở ở chung trung, yêu lẫn nhau, phụ thân thậm chí vì mẫu thân, dùng tôn quý nhất vương vị cùng hải vu trao đổi hai chân, chỉ vì chính mình người yêu bên nhau cả đời.

Thực mau, bọn họ liền có tình yêu kết tinh, nhưng lo lắng nhất sự tình vẫn là đã xảy ra. Hắn sinh ra, nhưng từ hắn cất tiếng khóc chào đời kia một khắc, lại chú định cùng cha mẹ tách ra. Chỉ vì hắn không phải nhân loại, hắn nửa người dưới là một cái đuôi cá, trừ bỏ màu đen đầu tóc cùng đôi mắt, hắn không còn có cùng mẫu thân có giống nhau địa phương. Này ý nghĩa, hắn cần thiết sinh hoạt ở biển sâu, từ nhỏ, hắn liền cùng cha mẹ cách mở mang hải vực, ở tổ mẫu trong ngực lớn lên. To như vậy hải vương trong cung điện, cha mẹ thân cho hắn lưu lại chỉ có một năm chỉ một lần thư từ cùng bọn họ tự bức họa. Hắn giống như bọn họ thân thiết mà tưởng niệm, vừa đến mười lăm tuổi, hắn liền nghĩ ra phát đi trước kia phiến sũng nước tưởng niệm hải vực. Nhưng tổ mẫu nói cái gì cũng không đồng ý chính mình đi tìm, nàng luôn là tràn ngập lo lắng, cứ việc chính mình vô số lần hướng nàng chứng minh rồi dũng khí cùng đảm đương.

“Không, ta đáng yêu tiểu tôn nhi, kia phiến hải vực cách nơi này quá xa quá xa, ngươi còn quá tiểu, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không làm ngươi mạo hiểm như vậy.”

“Nhưng ta đã mười lăm tuổi, ta có thể tùy tiện bơi tới bất luận cái gì địa phương, đây là ta tự do!”

“Lại chờ một năm đi, ngươi lại bồi bồi ngươi tuổi già cô đơn không nơi nương tựa tổ mẫu, cái này đồng dạng cùng nhi tử cách xa nhau mười mấy năm mẫu thân.” Tổ mẫu đáng thương lời nói đả động hắn, cứ như vậy một kéo lại kéo, lại qua hai năm.

Leo thu hồi hồi ức, ra sức mà du, hắn cổ còn treo một cái tiểu bình thủy tinh, trang một phong cha mẹ viết cho hắn cụ thể địa chỉ tin, hắn đã đem nội dung bối đến thuộc làu. Thiên thạch quốc sương mù rời thành phong hà trấn, bọn họ gia liền tọa lạc ở trấn trên lớn nhất xe chở nước bên, màu trắng trước phòng nhỏ trồng đầy cây xa cúc, đó là cùng đáy biển nhất tiếp cận nhan sắc.

Hắn mặc niệm một lần, trong mắt là vội vàng hướng tới. Hắn đã du đến rất xa, liền ly phụ mẫu của chính mình càng gần chút, nhưng hắn tinh tường biết, này đoạn khoảng cách có lẽ chỉ là sở hữu lộ trình một phần vạn.

Tổ mẫu đem sở hữu lộ tuyến đồ đều thu lên, hắn căn bản không biết nên như thế nào mới có thể tới hắn cực độ muốn đi mục đích địa.

Thả chậm tốc độ, hắn có chút nhụt chí, bốn phía trừ bỏ nước biển vẫn là nước biển, giống một cái vô hình pha lê tráo đem hắn vây ở bên trong.

Liền ở hắn từ bỏ trở về du thời điểm, mấy chỉ cá heo biển phát ra mỹ diệu thanh âm, nhưng hắn lại biết, đây là chúng nó nôn nóng kêu gọi.

Hắn nhanh chóng đi theo cá heo biển hướng phía trước du, bị nhìn đến cảnh tượng sợ ngây người! Nguyên lai, ban ngày nơi này đã xảy ra bão lốc, mấy tao thuyền lớn bị lãng lưỡi nuốt hết, chỉ còn lại có vài miếng tấm ván gỗ hài cốt, còn phiêu phù ở mặt biển thượng, tồn tại mọi người gắt gao ba ở boong tàu thượng, tuyệt vọng mà kêu cứu.

Tuổi trẻ vương tử tâm nắm ở cùng nhau, hắn làm cá heo biển nhóm hỗ trợ đứng vững boong tàu, không cho chúng nó chìm nghỉm, tránh đi cùng thuyền lương chạm vào nhau. Tuy rằng cứu được nhất thời, nhưng muốn hoàn toàn cứu vớt này đó sinh mệnh, thật là một kiện thiên đại việc khó. Tại đây phiến tùy thời lại lần nữa cuồng bạo trong biển, bọn họ duy trì không được bao lâu, hắn phồng lên mi, có chút bó tay không biện pháp.

Nhưng vào lúc này, từ ánh trăng dâng lên kia đầu truyền đến vài tiếng vang lớn, màu đen không trung bỗng nhiên hiện ra vô số lượng điểm, hướng mặt biển rơi xuống lại biến mất. Cá heo biển hoảng sợ mà tới gần Leo, hắn trấn an mà dùng tay khẽ chạm chanh chua, làm chúng nó phân tán, tiếp tục kiên trì. Hắn hướng bên kia nhìn lại, loáng thoáng thế nhưng thấy được con thuyền. Những người này được cứu rồi! Hắn vui vẻ mà triều phương xa kêu gọi, nhưng những cái đó thuyền còn ly thật sự xa, căn bản nghe không thấy bên này mỏng manh thanh âm. Cá heo biển nhóm thập phần thông minh, xem vương tử tưởng khiến cho con thuyền chú ý, liền cùng kêu lên xướng nổi lên ca, thanh âm kia đủ để mị hoặc tất cả nhân loại.

Quả nhiên, cầm đầu thuyền lớn triều bên này chạy mà đến, hơn nữa càng dựa càng gần. Leo làm cá heo biển rút về, hắn một mình giấu ở một khối tiểu tấm ván gỗ sau, chỉ lộ ra đầu.

“Thiên a! Mau đi bẩm báo điện hạ, nơi này có một đám tao ngộ tai nạn trên biển người đáng thương!”

Đèn đuốc sáng trưng trên thuyền, tức khắc bỏ xuống vô số phao cứu sinh cùng dây thừng, Leo lộ ra vui mừng tươi cười, sáng ngời đôi mắt thật giống ban đêm nhất lóa mắt ánh mặt trời. Thuyền boong tàu thượng đứng đầy người, toàn bộ mặt biển bị ánh đèn cùng ảnh ngược ánh đến lượng như ban ngày. Đương Leo nhìn đến những cái đó trên thuyền thủy thủ cùng hộ vệ, bọn họ có được một đầu đen nhánh đầu tóc, hắn nhịn không được trộm để sát vào, thẳng đến có thể thấy bọn họ kia ánh mắt đen láy, khuôn mặt kích động lên. “Bọn họ lớn lên cùng mẫu thân giống nhau!” Leo cảm kích mà đôi tay hoa mười, nhất định là thiên thần nghe thấy được hắn cầu nguyện, vì hắn đưa tới chỉ dẫn. Này đó con thuyền chính là từ ánh trăng dâng lên phương hướng lại đây, nếu đi theo bọn họ trở về địa điểm xuất phát, có lẽ là có thể tới cha mẹ nơi quốc gia.

Hắn hiện tại sớm đã hưng phấn đến quên mất sở hữu, tổ mẫu dặn dò cũng bị ném tại sau đầu, chỉ nghĩ bắt lấy cái này khó gặp gỡ cơ hội. Hắn đem đầu trầm xuống, thật sâu chui vào trong nước, lặn xuống đáy thuyền, yên lặng đi theo thân tàu di động tới.

Giờ phút này trên thuyền còn phải hảo một trận bận rộn.

“Nghĩ cách cứu viện kết quả như thế nào?” Trong đám người, đi ra một vị anh tuấn người trẻ tuổi, bốn phía người đều vì hắn phân ra con đường, hướng hắn cúi chào.

“Turbo điện hạ, gặp nạn giả đều bị cứu lên đây, trải qua hộ vệ dò hỏi, có thể xác nhận bọn họ thuyền là hồng mục quốc thương thuyền.”

Cao lớn thị vệ tất cung tất kính về phía bọn họ vương tử báo cáo.

Vị này vương tử còn không đến hai mươi tuổi, hắn quần áo thập phần khảo cứu, lại không hiện hoa lệ. Hắn thong dong khí phách, lệnh trên thuyền sở hữu thủy thủ đều cam nguyện vì hắn sử dụng, ưu nhã phong độ, làm sở hữu gặp qua người đều tấm tắc khen ngợi.

“Cám ơn trời đất, nói cho bọn họ, chúng ta thiên thạch quốc cùng hồng mục quốc nhiều thế hệ giao hảo, làm cho bọn họ an tâm đợi, chúng ta sẽ đem bọn họ an toàn đưa trở về. Nơi này quá nguy hiểm, rất có thể lại lần nữa phát sinh gió lốc, nghe mệnh lệnh của ta, chúng ta lập tức thay đổi phương hướng, tức khắc trở về địa điểm xuất phát.”

“Chính là điện hạ, còn không có tìm được nhân ngư……”

“Ta biết, nhưng chúng ta ra tới gần ba tháng, đã lãng phí quá nhiều thời giờ, quá nhiều nhân lực, vật lực. Huống hồ, ta không thể làm một thuyền nhân vi loại này hư vô mờ mịt truyền thuyết trả giá quý giá sinh mệnh, này quá không đáng.” Turbo thở dài, ở tức giận biển rộng trước mặt, nhân loại sinh mệnh quá mức yếu ớt, tùy thời sẽ táng thân với rời xa cố thổ thân nhân trong nước biển.

“Turbo điện hạ, thuộc hạ minh bạch, ta đây liền đi tuyên bố mệnh lệnh.”

Bọn họ vương tử như thế nhân từ, này làm hắn đáy lòng lấp đầy cao hứng cùng cảm động.

Không lâu, cột buồm thượng treo đầy phàm, thuyền lớn chậm rãi quay đầu, hướng tới đường cũ phản hồi.

Leo thấy thuyền thay đổi phương hướng, vui vẻ đến thẳng đánh vòng, hắn nhanh chóng bơi tới đầu thuyền cái đáy, phảng phất dẫn dắt con thuyền, hướng về ánh trăng xuất phát.

Đi thôi đi thôi, hướng tới ta nhất nghĩ đến đạt địa phương đi thôi!

==== tbc ====

【 hạo lỗi 】 bất diệt ( two )

Tow

“Biển rộng là cái gì nhan sắc, mê điệt hương nhan sắc, mê điệt hương là cái gì nhan sắc, hồi ức nhan sắc, biển rộng a, là mênh mông vô bờ hồi ức.”

“Biển rộng là cái gì hương vị, nước mắt nhi hương vị, nước mắt nhi là cái gì hương vị, tưởng niệm hương vị, biển rộng a, là mênh mông vô bờ tưởng niệm.”

……

Leo đã tiềm tàng đáy thuyền vượt qua vài cái ban ngày cùng đêm tối, hắn đã nghe quán bọn thủy thủ ngâm xướng, có khi bọn họ tiếng ca dõng dạc hùng hồn, tràn ngập ý chí chiến đấu; có khi bọn họ tiếng ca tựa như hiện tại giống nhau, trầm thấp thâm trầm, đạm hàm đau thương.

Nguyên lai, đây là nhân loại âm nhạc, hắn lay động đuôi cá, trong lòng dần dần thích thượng sũng nước tình cảm tiếng ca.

Hắn thường thường thừa dịp ban đêm dò ra mặt nước, luôn là có thể nghe thấy rất nhiều người loại nói chuyện với nhau, cũng xác định này mấy tao đó là phản hồi thiên thạch quốc con thuyền. Sự thật này làm hắn hưng phấn tới rồi hiện tại.

Nếu chính mình có thể đem cái đuôi biến thành hai chân thật là tốt biết bao, hắn thậm chí động như vậy ý niệm, cùng cha mẹ thân sinh sống ở giống như bọn họ trong thế giới, trừ bỏ hải dương, bọn họ còn có thể đi lên lục địa, bò lên trên chỉ xuất hiện ở tổ mẫu trong miệng nguy nga núi cao, xuyên qua khu rừng rậm rạp, mở mang thảo nguyên hoà bình thản đồng ruộng, hướng xa hơn chỗ không ngừng kéo dài, không có cuối. Hắn càng thêm tò mò, thật hy vọng có thể nhiều giải cái này chính mình chưa bao giờ tiếp xúc quá thế giới.

Chính là, trừ bỏ đã xa ở ngàn dặm ở ngoài hải vu, ai đều không có như vậy năng lực.

Nguyên bản sáng ngời mặt ảm đạm xuống dưới, Leo sờ sờ u lam vảy, mất mát mà gục đầu xuống lô.

Một con cá heo biển từ bên cạnh dùng chanh chua đỉnh đỉnh cánh tay hắn, khiến cho hắn chú ý.

Nguyên lai là bị hắn phái đi cấp tổ mẫu báo bình an tin kia mấy chỉ, Leo vuốt ve chúng nó đỉnh đầu, lộ ra an tâm tươi cười.

Cá heo biển nhóm rõ ràng thập phần hưởng thụ, xúm lại ở chung quanh không chịu tan đi, trong đó một con hé miệng, Leo mới phát hiện, nó trong miệng ngậm một cái phiếm ánh sáng nhạt cái chai.

“Thiên a! Các ngươi là từ đâu bắt được?” Leo trừng viên đôi mắt, chỉ có từ hải vu kia đổi lấy tới nước thuốc mới có thể phát ra như vậy ánh sáng.

Lại một con cá heo biển thấu tiến lên, nó trong miệng ngậm một phong thơ, Leo gỡ xuống sau triển khai, tinh tế đọc lên:

Ta yêu nhất tiểu tôn nhi:

Nghe tới ngươi tự hành trốn đi tin tức, trong lòng ta tràn ngập kinh hách cùng lo lắng, nhưng ta bỗng nhiên ý thức được, cũng nghĩ thông suốt, không có gì so tôn trọng ngươi lựa chọn càng quan trọng.

Ta già rồi, mất đi tuổi trẻ tâm, đem chính mình trở nên không tự do, lại không chịu thả ngươi rời đi ta tầm mắt.

Nhưng này cũng không phải ngươi muốn, ta biết đến, ngươi cùng ta nhi tử, cũng chính là phụ thân ngươi, đều có một đôi ẩn chứa dũng khí quả cảm đôi mắt, một viên vĩnh viễn tò mò tâm.

Ngươi cũng nghe nói qua như vậy truyền thuyết, chúng ta nhân ngư là không có vĩnh hằng linh hồn, chỉ có bị một nhân loại yêu, tuyên thệ vĩnh viễn trung thành khi, kia nhân loại linh hồn mới có thể chuyển dời đến nhân ngư trên người, làm nhân ngư đạt được đồng dạng linh hồn.

Ngươi phụ thân chính là ứng chứng cái này truyền thuyết tốt nhất ví dụ. Mà hắn cùng mẫu thân ngươi tình yêu cũng trở thành hải vương cung nhất duy mĩ chuyện xưa.

Ta vì ngươi phụ thân đạt được vĩnh viễn linh hồn mà cảm thấy cao hứng, thậm chí kiêu ngạo, nhưng thân là mẫu thân, ta cỡ nào hy vọng hắn có thể bồi ở ta bên người, như vậy tình cảm là cỡ nào mâu thuẫn.

Hơn nữa, có được tương đồng kết cục thí dụ quá mức miểu thiếu, ở phụ thân ngươi đằng trước cùng mặt sau, có quá nhiều nhân ngư vì cái này gần như không có khả năng truyền thuyết trả giá sinh mệnh đại giới.

Ta không dám lại mạo hiểm, sợ ngươi bởi vì ngươi cha mẹ thân không thể không cuốn vào nhân loại phân tranh, đã chịu những cái đó đã bị tà ác ăn mòn nhân loại lừa gạt. Ta thường thường vì thế làm ác mộng, lo lắng đề phòng.

Chính là, bởi vì như thế, ngươi phi thường không khoái hoạt, đúng không?

Đặc biệt là mấy năm nay, ngươi bi thương cùng tưởng niệm ta đều xem ở trong mắt, làm ta ý thức được, tại đây sự kiện thượng ta làm sai.

Lần này, ta sẽ không lại ngăn trở ngươi, ngươi hẳn là tùy chính mình tâm ý quá ngươi muốn nhật tử, một lần nữa tìm về cái kia sung sướng Leo.

Này bình nước thuốc là ta dùng hải vương cung lớn nhất trân châu đen đổi lấy, nó có thể làm ngươi biến ra hai chân, nhưng là kỳ hạn ngắn ngủi, chỉ có nửa năm.

Hy vọng ngươi có thể lợi dụng này nửa năm, ở thế giới nhân loại tìm được ngươi phụ thân cùng mẫu thân, nếu tương lai ngươi thật sự muốn sinh hoạt ở lục địa, lại tìm hải vu đổi lấy vĩnh cửu tính nước thuốc cũng không muộn.

Đây là ta cho ngươi đưa tiễn lễ, nguyện bất cứ lúc nào, ngươi tâm linh vĩnh viễn thuần tịnh thiện lương, nguyện ngươi cũng có thể sáng tạo kỳ tích, tìm được giống mẫu thân ngươi giống nhau nhân loại, dư ngươi bất diệt linh hồn.

Yêu nhất ngươi tổ mẫu lưu.

Tin còn phụ thượng một trương cụ thể lộ tuyến đồ!

Leo cảm động mà đem tin cùng bản đồ dán ở ngực, tổ mẫu dưỡng dục chính mình mười bảy năm, là nàng đối chính mình ái, mới làm chính mình vô ưu vô lự mà lớn lên.

Nhưng hắn chỉ là muốn tìm được cha mẹ, tổ mẫu tin trung mặt sau kia một đoạn, hắn lý giải đến tựa hồ không đủ hoàn toàn, phảng phất đạp lên đáy biển lưu sa, càng nghĩ càng vô pháp thoát ly tư tưởng gông cùm xiềng xích.

Hắn hất hất đầu, đơn giản từ bỏ tự hỏi, thuần tịnh vô cấu đôi mắt cong thành hai hoằng trăng non, vừa nhớ tới sắp thực hiện nguyện vọng, trên mặt biểu tình, khẩn trương trung ôm chờ mong, chờ mong trung ẩn một tia sợ hãi, tim đập kịch liệt lên.

Cá heo biển nhóm lại không biết từ nơi nào sưu tầm tới một bộ quần áo, đem nó giao cho thân ái vương tử sau, liền lập tức ăn ý mà bối thân đem Leo vây quanh ở bên trong.

Chờ cá heo biển tản ra, có được thiên lam sắc cái đuôi nhân ngư vương tử, biến thành tuấn mỹ nhân loại thiếu niên bộ dáng, bị cá heo biển nâng lên, phù tới rồi mặt nước, chúng nó nâng Leo tính toán từ đáy thuyền bơi tới làm trên thuyền người có thể thấy tầm mắt phạm vi.

Nhưng mới bơi một đoạn ngắn khoảng cách, Leo thế nhưng bắt đầu miệng khô lưỡi khô, ù tai hoa mắt.

Chính ngọ dương quang quá mức chói mắt, Leo tuy rằng uống thuốc thủy, nhưng tâm lý vẫn sợ hãi như vậy nóng rực độ ấm, căn bản vô pháp thích ứng này đốn độc phơi, hắn hoảng loạn mà tưởng từ cá heo biển trên lưng lén quay về trong biển, lại phát hiện chính mình toàn thân nhũn ra, sinh không dậy nổi một tia sức lực.

Không xong, Leo nội tâm mới vừa ý thức được nguy hiểm, trước mắt tối sầm, thế nhưng lâm vào hôn mê.

Mà làm đầu cự trên thuyền, tuổi trẻ anh tuấn vương tử Turbo chính lãnh một đội thị vệ tuần tra.

“Vương tử điện hạ?”

“Vương tử.” Trải qua chỗ đều truyền đến hết đợt này đến đợt khác vấn an thanh.

“Các ngươi xem, chỗ đó giống như phiêu một khối thi thể!” Câu này hô lớn khiến cho hắn chú ý, hắn hướng cách đó không xa nhìn lại, thực sự có một bóng người phiêu phù ở mặt biển thượng.

“Vô luận có phải hay không thi thể, trực tiếp phóng thuyền nhỏ đem hắn vớt đi lên.” Turbo nhăn chặt mày, đen đặc lông mày rối rắm mà tễ hướng một chỗ.

Cái này lạc hải giả tình huống đích xác không dung lạc quan, phụ cận căn bản nhìn không thấy một khối thuyền hài cốt, có thể thấy được hắn đã rời xa gió lốc khu, một mình một người ở trên biển phiêu hồi lâu, vô cùng có khả năng đã thành một khối xác chết trôi, tồn tại cơ suất cơ hồ không có.

Nhưng làm hắn lại kinh ngạc lại may mắn chính là, thuyền nhỏ thượng thủy thủ ở vớt lên người sau, phát ra bị cứu người tồn tại thủ thế.

Người nọ cư nhiên còn sống, Turbo trong lòng là ngạc nhiên không thôi, tại đây phiến mênh mang biển rộng, như vậy sinh mệnh quả thực là một cái kỳ tích.

Hắn bước nhanh mà đi hướng kéo thuyền nhỏ vị trí, tưởng tận mắt nhìn thấy xem cái này kỳ tích.

==============

Một võng không vớt cá, nhị võng không mưa, tam võng vớt đến mỹ nha mỹ nhân ngư ~

Turbo ôm bị vớt đến Leo vui vẻ mà chạy đi rồi ( phất tay )

【 hạo lỗi 】 bất diệt ( three )

Three

“Thật là kỳ tích, hắn tồn tại, hắn hô hấp là như vậy hữu lực, một chút cũng không hiện suy yếu.”

“Nhất định là trong biển tinh linh cứu hắn.”

“Nói không chừng chính là nhân ngư cứu đâu!”

“Thiên a, đứa nhỏ này lớn lên thật giống một cái thiên sứ……”

Tuổi trẻ vương tử một tới gần, liền nghe được bọn thủy thủ thảo luận, những người này hiển nhiên còn không có phát hiện chính mình, như cũ vây quanh ở tại chỗ phát ra các loại kinh ngạc cảm thán.

“Hắn tỉnh, tỉnh!” Hô lớn thanh hấp dẫn phụ cận mọi người chú ý, bao gồm Turbo, hắn nhanh hơn bước chân, đi hướng đám người. Theo một đám tiếng kinh hô, đám người đột nhiên bị giải khai một lỗ hổng, một bóng hình bất kỳ nhiên va chạm vào hắn ôm ấp, hắn bị lực đạo xô đẩy đến lui về phía sau hai bước, theo bản năng buộc chặt đôi tay ôm lấy trong lòng ngực lược hiện lạnh lẽo thân thể.

Vừa mới thanh tỉnh Leo bị trước mắt đột nhiên xuất hiện một trương trương xa lạ gương mặt sợ hãi, hắn hoảng loạn cực kỳ, chỉ nghĩ thoát đi làm hắn sợ hãi địa phương. Mà khi hắn đứng dậy, mới bừng tỉnh phát hiện chính mình đuôi cá sớm đã biến mất, thay thế chính là hai chỉ thon dài chân, giống hai căn cứng còng gậy gộc, gần bước ra vài bước, giống như vô số cái dùi cùng đao sắc chui vào thịt, khó có thể chịu đựng đau đớn làm hắn hướng phía trước phác gục.

Nhưng nghênh đón hắn, không phải cứng rắn tấm ván gỗ, càng không phải kịch liệt đau khổ, mà là một loại ấm áp, tựa như hắn thích nhất hoàng hôn thái dương từ từ quan tâm. Đặt ở bên hông tay, nhẹ nhàng nâng hắn, phảng phất nâng một cái uyển chuyển nhẹ nhàng bọt nước. Hắn sợ hãi toàn bộ thu hồi, sáng ngời đôi mắt lóe ngạc nhiên quang mang.

Turbo dùng ánh mắt ngăn lại trung tâm bọn thị vệ rút kiếm hành động, bọn thủy thủ không nghĩ tới vương tử sẽ tự mình tiến đến, sớm đã kinh ngạc đến nói không nên lời lời nói, toàn bộ phục cúi đầu lô, cung kính mà đứng ở tại chỗ.

Đặt ở cổ sau đôi tay càng giảo càng chặt, trong lòng ngực người hiển nhiên không có rời đi tính toán.

“Ngươi còn hảo đi?” Turbo không có đẩy ra, ngược lại cúi đầu dùng cực kỳ nhu hòa thanh âm hỏi, mới từ Tử Thần lưỡi dao hạ thoát thân, hắn nhất định là đã chịu cực độ kinh hách.

Ta hiện tại thực không xong, một chút cũng không tốt.

Leo cung khởi bối, đem đầu thật sâu vùi vào làm hắn an tâm ngực dùng sức mà phe phẩy, hắn chân hiện tại trầm trọng đến giống hai khối cự thạch đè nặng, căn bản liền một bước cũng mại không ra đi, mãnh liệt ánh sáng càng làm hắn không thể không thu nhỏ lại thân mình, tránh đi nó cùng da thịt tiếp xúc.

Ướt đẫm tóc đen còn ở không ngừng tích thủy, Turbo san bằng vô ngân âu phục bị nước biển vựng thấu, hắn lại một chút cũng không hiện sinh khí, vẫn như cũ thập phần kiên nhẫn mà trấn an, “Ngươi được cứu trợ, hiện tại ngươi là ở trên một con thuyền, mà không phải lạnh băng hàm sáp trong nước biển, ngươi có thể ngẩng đầu nhìn xem.”

Ta biết, liền bởi vì như vậy ta mới không nghĩ ngẩng đầu!

Leo đáp lại là đem vùi đầu đến càng sâu, nhưng hắn tưởng nhanh lên trốn vào không có ánh sáng địa phương, “Dẫn ta đi.”

Cơ hồ không có nghĩ nhiều liền buột miệng thốt ra, hắn đem duy nhất tin cậy đầy đủ giao thác, chỉ hy vọng đối phương có thể nghe hiểu hắn nói, dẫn hắn rời đi.

Ngực chỗ truyền đến muộn thanh, nhưng không khó nghe ra là thiếu niên đặc có sạch sẽ sáng trong thanh âm.

“Ngươi tẩm ở trong nước thật lâu đi, ta trước mang ngươi đổi kiện sạch sẽ quần áo.” Turbo nghe được này thanh thấp gọi, không có bất luận cái gì chần chờ mà làm hạ quyết định, bởi vì hắn phát hiện trong lòng ngực người hai chân tựa hồ có chút vấn đề, hư nhuyễn vô lực mà cong, cơ hồ đem toàn bộ thân thể trọng lượng toàn bộ treo ở hắn trên người.

Nhất định là bị nước biển ngâm đến chết lặng, vạn nhất rơi xuống tàn tật hoặc bệnh căn……Turbo càng thêm đồng tình lên, đem hắn chặn ngang bế lên.

Cứng đờ hai chân bị cũng khởi, Leo còn không có tới kịp kêu ra tiếng, giây tiếp theo thân thể bay lên không, mà hoảng sợ hắn chỉ có thể nhắm chặt mắt, càng thêm dùng sức mà ôm lấy gần trong gang tấc cổ.

Thấy vương tử không có đem trong lòng ngực người giao cho bọn họ tính toán, bọn thị vệ được đến ý bảo sau, liền kính cẩn mà đi theo phía sau bước đi rời đi. Lưu lại thủy thủ lúc này mới khôi phục đàm tiếu.

“Hắc, tiểu gia hỏa này vận khí thật tốt, vừa tỉnh tới liền ăn vạ chúng ta vương tử điện hạ!”

“Hắn lớn lên thật giống bích hoạ thiên sứ.”

“Ở trên biển, như vậy người may mắn thật đúng là độc nhất phần.”

……

Trên thuyền tràn ngập vui sướng không khí, mọi người đều vì lại lần nữa cứu một cái tươi sống sinh mệnh mà cảm thấy tự đáy lòng vui sướng, không có người so với bọn hắn càng hiểu biết gió lốc tàn khốc, bọn họ thích cái này kỳ tích, huống chi cái này kỳ tích lớn lên cực kỳ giống bích hoạ trung thiên sứ đâu!

Turbo bước trầm ổn nện bước, triều chính mình phòng ngủ đi đến, lại bị bên người thị vệ Dennis ngăn cản xuống dưới, “Điện hạ, vẫn là đem hắn giao cho chúng ta đi.”

Leo cương ở ấm áp ôm ấp trung, nín thở không dám có một khắc thả lỏng, sợ hắn đem chính mình buông ra.

“Không cần, ngươi canh giữ ở cửa liền hảo. Làm người đánh một chậu nước ấm tiến vào, thuận tiện thỉnh Bill bác sĩ lại đây.” Turbo cự tuyệt cái này thỉnh cầu.

Nghe thế câu nói sau, ôn ướt hô hấp mới dám đánh vào chính mình cổ chỗ, rũ xuống tế mắt nhân cái này thật nhỏ hành động, nổi lên một trận gợn sóng.

Theo đầu gỗ nhẹ hạp thanh âm, Turbo tựa hồ đem hắn đưa tới một cái râm mát địa phương, Leo có thể cảm nhận được dính trên da ánh sáng đã biến mất.

“Hảo, hiện tại nơi này thực an toàn, có thể nói cho ta tên của ngươi sao?” Turbo đem Leo mềm nhẹ đến đặt ở trên sô pha, chính mình xác thật tò mò cái này “Kỳ tích” chân chính tên.

“Leo.” Một lát sau, ngực mới truyền đến nhỏ bé trả lời.

“Leo? Thật thích hợp hàng hải tên. Ngươi có thể kêu ta Turbo.” Thấp thấp chậm rãi tiếng nói lộ ra sung sướng.

Toàn bộ trên thuyền, cùng hắn tuổi tác xấp xỉ ít ỏi không có mấy, tuy rằng hắn lần nữa địa biểu hiện ra trầm ổn, nhưng trong lòng đang lo không có tuổi gần bạn chơi cùng đâu, cái này Leo quả thực là Hải Thần đưa tới một phần lễ vật.

“Turbo?”

Trong lòng ngực thiếu niên rốt cuộc động, Turbo cúi đầu, trong tầm mắt liền xuất hiện một đôi cực mỹ cực sáng ngời đôi mắt, lóng lánh trân châu đen sáng rọi. Ướt át tóc mái có mấy dúm dán ở thanh tú trên trán, hơi hỗn độn, lại càng đột hiện thoải mái thanh tân thấu tịnh khuôn mặt. Bộ dáng của hắn rất giống hoàng cung trong hoa viên dựa nghiêng ở bụi hoa trung kia tôn tinh linh điêu khắc.

Hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch bọn thủy thủ vì cái gì phát ra kinh ngạc cảm thán, bởi vì hắn cũng không tự chủ được mà hít hà một hơi, ở mặt đối mặt chỉ cách một tra khoảng cách, thiếu niên cũng mở to mắt, tầm mắt chạm vào nhau, bọn họ đồng thời ngã vào màu đen hải dương.

Boong tàu thượng bọn thủy thủ lại xướng nổi lên ca, loáng thoáng phiêu tiến vào:

Ngươi ánh mắt đầu lại đây

Nhìn phía ta

Là chợt lóe mà qua cánh bướm

Ngươi ánh mắt đầu lại đây

Nhìn phía ta

Là hơi túng lướt qua u hương

Cho nên

Ta ái nhân

Chờ ngươi ánh mắt

Lại một lần đầu tới

Nhìn phía ta

Xin cho nó hôn môi ta đôi mắt

Lâu một ít

……

Nhìn nhau nháy mắt, có cái gì tan chảy vào bọn họ trong thân thể, giống đệ nhất lũ tảng sáng quang, giống đệ nhất tích buông xuống giọt sương, hoặc là giống đệ nhất đóa nụ hoa hương thơm, mở ra sở hữu nùng nghiệm cánh hoa.

Turbo tâm chưa từng có cùng ai như vậy gần sát quá, làm hắn vĩnh viễn nhớ kỹ thiếu niên đối chính mình đệ nhất thanh kêu gọi.

Kêu gọi hắn danh, thắng qua trên thế giới sở hữu điềm mỹ, lôi kéo hắn bình sinh lần đầu tiên tâm động.

【 hạo lỗi 】 bất diệt ( four )

Four

Cho dù là bịt kín khoang, nhiệt lực mười phần dương quang cũng đem nó chiếu đến sáng trong, Leo có thể đem khom người ở trước mặt vương tử xem đến phi thường rõ ràng. Hắn tầm mắt vô pháp từ vị này tuấn nhã vương tử trên người dời đi, cặp kia đen nhánh tròng mắt cực kỳ giống màu đen lốc xoáy, lại phai mờ nhất nhu hòa sáng rọi. Hắn ngóng nhìn, quên mất hết thảy, bao gồm toản khắc tiến hai chân rìu khảm đao phách đau nhức.

Này trương mỉm cười mặt thật là đẹp, so cá heo biển mỹ diệu tuyệt luân tiếng ca, càng đả động hắn tâm khảm.

Nhân ngư vương tử thích cực kỳ như vậy tươi cười, giống như nước biển giống nhau thanh triệt, làm hắn tưởng vùi đầu chui vào đi, trầm đến chỗ sâu trong.

Hài hòa lặng im bị một trận tiếng đập cửa đánh vỡ, Leo hoàn hồn, mới phát hiện chính mình vẫn luôn nửa treo ở Turbo trên người, hắn ngượng ngùng mà buông ra tay, cúi đầu thẹn thùng, đem chính mình cuộn tròn ở một chỗ.

Trong phòng lại đi vào hai cái cao lớn mà xa lạ thân ảnh, hắn tâm chợt nắm khẩn, bất an mà mong chờ hắn duy nhất tín nhiệm nhân loại.

Turbo kịp thời mà về tới hắn bên người, cực phú kiên nhẫn về phía hắn nhất nhất giới thiệu, làm hắn dần dần buông khẩn trương, buông đề phòng.

Cái kia kêu Bill trung niên nam nhân, là một người cứu tử phù thương bác sĩ.

Một cái khác là thị vệ trưởng Dennis, đầy mặt râu quai nón, kia tràn đầy chòm râu, làm Leo nhớ tới trong nước rối rắm ở bên nhau hải tảo, khiến cho hắn nhịn không được tưởng duỗi tay đi nắm tiếp theo căn.

Đương nhiên hắn cũng không có làm như vậy, ở xác nhận sau khi an toàn, vẫn là ngoan ngoãn mà làm Bill làm cái bọn họ trong miệng sở xưng toàn thân kiểm tra, kia một đám kỳ quái công cụ lóe ngân quang, lạnh như băng, mỗi lần dán ở làn da khi, hắn đều sẽ đánh cái rùng mình.

Bị mệnh lệnh trương môi duỗi tay, tuy rằng hắn không hiểu này đó yêu cầu chân chính ý tứ, nhưng ở Turbo cổ vũ dưới ánh mắt, vẫn là làm theo. Chờ dài dòng kiểm tra qua đi, hắn bất tri bất giác mà lại lần nữa trốn vào lần cảm an tâm trong ngực, che lại thân thể của mình.

“Điện hạ, thân thể hắn phi thường khỏe mạnh, chỉ cần nghỉ ngơi hai ngày, ta bảo đảm hắn đến lúc đó tuyệt đối sinh long hoạt hổ. Thiên a, hắn rốt cuộc là như thế nào làm được, thật là cái ghê gớm kỳ tích!” Bill đem đắp lên hòm thuốc, không thể tưởng tượng mà mở miệng, từ y nhiều năm như vậy, thật sự chưa từng có đụng tới quá như vậy kỳ ngộ.

Có cơ hội, nhất định phải làm cái này đáng yêu tiểu tử mở miệng, cùng chính mình nói nói hắn ở trên biển thần kỳ trải qua nguy hiểm.

“Hắn kêu Leo.” Turbo thực tự nhiên mà nói ra tên này, trong thanh âm lộ ra đối nó vô hạn yêu thích.

“Leo? Kia thật đúng là biển rộng sủng nhi.” Ngay cả ở một bên trầm mặc ít lời Dennis cũng gật đầu phụ họa.

Nhân tên này, ở đây người tựa hồ đối với cái này “Kỳ tích” thái độ, đều hóa thành đương nhiên tiếp thu.

Leo trong lòng sinh ra mãnh liệt tò mò, nhưng hắn còn không dám thăm dò cùng những người này nhẹ nhàng bình thường mà nói chuyện với nhau, mù quáng mà tin tưởng bọn họ.

Trừ bỏ Turbo, chỉ có hắn là không giống nhau.

Tiếp theo, hắn ở Turbo hiệp trợ hạ, mặc vào khô mát quần áo, lau khô ướt lãnh đầu tóc, còn cẩn thận mà an bài hắn chỗ ở.

Nguyên bản Turbo muốn cho thị vệ Dennis mặt khác chuẩn bị một cái sạch sẽ rộng mở phòng, nhưng lại bị trong lòng ngực người kịch liệt phản đối, “Ta không cần.”

Leo sáng ngời trong ánh mắt tràn ngập cự tuyệt, ở cái này cự trên thuyền, bốn phía đều là ngạnh bang bang gỗ đặc, đem chính mình cùng nước biển cách ly, hết thảy đều làm hắn cảm thấy xa lạ cùng bất lực. Hắn biết chính mình quả quyết phủ quyết, là cỡ nào tùy hứng, nhưng hắn thật sự không hy vọng rời đi Turbo, ít nhất chính mình đến thấy được hắn, đừng cho chính mình chân chính mà lâm vào tuyệt vọng cô độc cảm trung.

Hắn chủ động thỉnh cầu ngủ ở ly Turbo gần nhất tiểu trên giường, nó liền chi ở cửa bên, tựa hồ bị người quên đi hồi lâu. Hắn chịu đựng đau khổ, rời đi ấm áp ôm ấp, cùng vẫn luôn chống đỡ hai tay của hắn, cắn răng đi hướng nhỏ hẹp giường gỗ.

Quả nhiên, mỗi bước ra một bước, đều giống đạp lên lưỡi dao sắc bén thượng, đến xương đau đớn thông qua lòng bàn chân thẳng chui vào ngực, hai chân run rẩy đến giống như hai căn lung lay sắp đổ cây cột. Nhưng hắn kiên trì, một bước lại một bước rảo bước tiến lên.

Lay động bóng dáng lộ ra quật cường, Turbo nghỉ chân, buông xuống vươn suy nghĩ muốn hỗ trợ tay, mà là dùng tán dương ánh mắt, không hề chớp mắt mà nhìn thiếu niên rung động thân ảnh.

Thị vệ Dennis cực lực phản đối mà nhìn vương tử. Hắn là vương tử trung thành nhất thị vệ, suy nghĩ bất luận cái gì sự đều lấy vương tử an nguy vì trước, đối với vương tử cam chịu thiếu niên hành vi có vẻ thập phần không thoải mái.

Tuy rằng cái này kêu Leo thiếu niên xác thật xưng được với trong biển người may mắn, nhưng hắn lai lịch không rõ, trên người còn có rất nhiều bí ẩn chưa từng cởi bỏ, chính mình lại như thế nào yên tâm làm vương tử cùng hắn ở chung một phòng?

“Dennis, ta có ý nghĩ của chính mình, ngươi trước đi xuống đi.” Turbo triều Dennis gật đầu, hắn trong ánh mắt truyền đạt vô cùng kiên định ý tưởng, hắn tưởng cùng thiếu niên này cùng nhau.

Nhìn như thế kiên trì vương tử, Dennis chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ mà yên lặng rời khỏi phòng.

“Ta làm được!” Leo hưng phấn mà hô lớn, hắn ngồi ở cứng rắn giường đệm thượng, tuy rằng trên trán đã toát ra mấy viên đậu đại mồ hôi, nhưng hắn vẫn cứ giơ lên sáng lạn cười, hướng cách đó không xa Turbo chia sẻ vui sướng.

Turbo lại lần nữa phát ra mỉm cười, hắn đi lên trước, đem còn ở nhảy nhót Leo một lần nữa chặn ngang bế lên, ở kinh dị dưới ánh mắt, đi hướng một khác trương to rộng gỗ đỏ giường, đem trong lòng ngực thiếu niên gác ở mềm mại giường đệm thượng.

“Ngươi hiện tại là người bệnh, yêu cầu càng lợi cho nghỉ ngơi địa phương.” Hắn nói như mây trắng mềm mại, tẩm đầy ánh mặt trời hương vị, mang theo độ ấm tiếng nói, lập tức liền bao phủ ở Leo còn phiếm đau thân thể.

Hắn thật tốt!

Ngồi ở mềm giường Leo, mê muội mà nhìn Turbo tinh tế tỉ mỉ hành động, tròng mắt theo đối phương tay động tác không ngừng chuyển động. Nhìn hắn thật cẩn thận đem chính mình hai chân để vào bị trung, nhìn hắn nhẹ nhàng nâng chính mình sau cổ, nhìn hắn nhắc tới mềm mại chăn cái ở ngực.

Nhảy lên suy nghĩ theo tay di động trở nên uyển chuyển nhẹ nhàng lên, hắn đánh tâm nhãn cao hứng, thể nghiệm loại cảm giác này là lần đầu, khinh phiêu phiêu, lại đem hắn toàn bộ thân thể nâng lên, so dò ra mặt biển vui sướng đầm đìa mà du thượng mấy tranh càng làm hắn vui mừng. Hắn nâng lên thon dài cánh tay, bắt được gần ngay trước mắt cổ tay áo, dùng rất nhỏ sức lực, sợ quấy nhiễu giờ khắc này tốt đẹp.

“Cảm ơn.” Hắn rũ xuống hai mắt, trong lòng cổ động đem hắn luôn luôn lấy làm tự hào dũng khí cấp đánh tan, tựa như đáy nước bốc lên liên tiếp bọt khí, bỗng chốc biến mất.

“Hiện tại, ngươi cái gì đều không cần lo lắng, hảo hảo ngủ một giấc đi.” Đã trải qua sinh tử một đường, cái này kỳ tích thiếu niên khẳng định mệt muốn chết rồi, Turbo sườn ngồi ở mép giường, cách chăn bông nhẹ nhàng chụp vỗ. Nhìn khó nén mệt mỏi thiếu niên, trong lòng nhất mảnh khảnh huyền bị chậm rãi kéo động.

“Xin đừng rời đi……” Leo lầu bầu một câu, mới khép lại đôi mắt chìm vào hắc ám.

“Rất vui lòng.”

Dùng so ngày thường càng thêm ôn nhu thanh tuyến, tuổi trẻ vương tử hiện ra gấp đôi nhu tình, tế mắt ngôi sao sôi nổi rơi xuống, chiếu vào thiếu niên trên người.

Chờ Leo tỉnh lại, ánh đèn đã thay thế lóa mắt ánh mặt trời, che kín trong nhà. Turbo tựa hồ không phát hiện hắn đã thức tỉnh, chính vùi đầu với bàn trước, nghiêm túc nghiêm túc khuôn mặt, ở mờ nhạt ánh sáng hạ, bị phụ trợ đến càng cụ thành thục ý vị.

Hắn hẳn là so với ta cùng lắm thì vài tuổi.

Leo phỏng đoán Turbo tuổi, không tự giác giật giật thân mình, cảm giác hai chân đau đớn rất có chuyển biến tốt đẹp.

“Ngươi tỉnh?” Turbo rốt cuộc nghe được trên giường phát ra tiếng vang, ngẩng đầu mới phát hiện thiếu niên giãy giụa xuống giường, trần trụi hai chân dẫm lên nhung thiên nga thảm thượng.

Leo thử đi rồi vài bước, tuy rằng vẫn có chút cứng đờ cùng đau đớn, nhưng tốc độ nhanh rất nhiều.

Kinh ngạc mà mở to hai mắt, đen bóng đôi mắt nhìn phía đồng dạng kinh ngạc Turbo, lại thử triều hắn đi đến.

Ta có thể đi đường!

Đáy mắt hiện lên mừng như điên, Leo bước chân càng lúc càng nhanh, cuối cùng vẫn là một cái lảo đảo ngã vào dày rộng ôm ấp, nhưng hắn lần này lại không có đem đầu chôn sâu, mà là run run rẩy rẩy mà đứng lên, hoàn toàn dựa vào chính mình hai chân đứng thẳng ở Turbo trước mặt.

Vững vàng, không ỷ không hoảng hốt, cho dù hai chân còn giống như lửa đốt, nhưng hắn làm được.

Turbo ngạc nhiên ánh mắt từ trần trụi chân chậm rãi hướng lên trên, đình dừng ở ba quang lưu chuyển con mắt sáng. Không cần dư thừa ngôn ngữ, hai người chỉ là lẳng lặng nhìn nhau.

Ẩn tình tầm mắt lại một lần giằng co, so với lần đầu tiên đối diện càng thêm ăn ý, ai đều không bỏ được dịch khai ánh mắt.

Đột nhiên, xuyên thấu qua kia thon dài đôi mắt chỗ sâu trong, Leo thấy được một cái linh hồn, một cái dính đầy khiết tịnh quang huy tự do linh hồn.

Cái kia tổ mẫu đã từng vô số lần nhắc tới, cho dù thân thể vẫn diệt, lại vĩnh viễn sẽ không biến mất tồn tại.

Từ kia một cái chớp mắt khởi, nào đó vô pháp ngăn cản khát vọng, như trong suốt mỏng cánh chấn động, ngây ngô mà ẩn trong lòng nhất chỗ tối.

【 hạo lỗi 】 bất diệt ( five )

Hôm nay đuổi ra một thiên, đây là ngày Quốc Tế Lao Động phúc lợi, các bạn nhỏ ngày hội vui sướng ❤❤❤

Tựa như thỏ nha nói, ta ái công tác, công tác yêu ta, không có công tác như thế nào cấp hai bảo mua mua mua đâu!

=====================

Five

Bác sĩ Bill là một cái yêu thích truy cứu sự tình nền tảng người, vẫn là cái cực phú ảo tưởng nhà thám hiểm, hắn thích hết thảy mang theo thần kỳ sắc thái gặp gỡ, luôn là tưởng từ người khác trong miệng khai quật càng nhiều kỳ ảo khó lường chuyện xưa.

Mỗi ngày đối Leo lệ hành kiểm tra, là hắn hiện tại nhất sung sướng thời gian. Cái này từ tai nạn trên biển trung còn sống thiếu niên, sau lưng nhất định cất dấu rất nhiều không tưởng được truyền kỳ, hắn gấp không chờ nổi mà muốn hiểu biết từ đầu đến cuối.

Nhưng là hắn phát hiện Leo giống cực một con giả trang con thỏ tiểu hồ ly, luôn là có thể ở thời khắc mấu chốt nói sang chuyện khác, từ chính mình dưới mí mắt trộm trốn. Tuy rằng đều qua hơn nửa tháng, nhưng hắn chân chính truy vấn đến trả lời, thật là ít ỏi không có mấy.

“Ngươi nói là cá heo biển cứu ngươi?” Bill truy vấn ngày hôm qua bị đánh gãy vấn đề, lần này hắn nhưng làm tốt chuẩn bị, tuyệt không sẽ trở lên Leo đương.

Leo gật đầu, dẩu miệng, lặng lẽ duỗi tay đi bắt cái nhíp thưởng thức. Turbo bị bọn thủy thủ mời đi khiêu vũ, mà chính mình lại còn phải đã chịu các loại vấn đề độc hại, Dennis mới vừa hỏi xong, Bill cũng tới xem náo nhiệt, cái này làm cho hắn có chút không vui.

“Cá heo biển vì cái gì cứu ngươi?”

“Bởi vì ta là bọn họ bằng hữu, liền cùng ngươi là của ta bằng hữu giống nhau.” Leo chớp mắt to, hiện tại hắn đã đối trên thuyền mọi người buông xuống cảnh giác, hắn vui theo chân bọn họ kết giao hữu nghị.

“Nga, ta là ngươi bằng hữu sao?” Màu đồng cổ trên mặt nổi lên vài đạo nếp nhăn, lộ ra trắng tinh chỉnh tề hàm răng, Bill cảm thấy tự đáy lòng vui sướng, hắn cũng thập phần yêu thương cái này đáng yêu thiếu niên.

“Đúng vậy, ngươi mỗi ngày tới đều sẽ cho ta đọc thơ, ta thích ngươi đọc những cái đó thơ, chúng nó thực mỹ.”

Leo đem suýt nữa bị hắn chiết cong cái nhíp thả trở về, xin lỗi mà triều Bill nhìn thoáng qua. Hắn thiệt tình thích những cái đó thơ, nhưng càng thích Bill nhân quên mình mà ngâm tụng chúng nó, mà xem nhẹ chính mình tồn tại.

“Ngươi có thể thích, thật là làm ta cao hứng.” Bill tươi cười gia tăng không ít, một chút cũng không ngại thiếu niên vừa rồi lỗ mãng tiểu hành động.

“Ta tưởng lại nghe ngươi đọc thượng một đầu, có thể chứ?” Leo ngữ khí lễ phép mà uyển chuyển, làm Bill phi thường thỏa mãn, sảng khoái mà đáp ứng rồi xuống dưới.

Hắn từ ghế trên đứng lên, tay phải với không trung hoa khai một đạo duyên dáng đường cong, hơi ngửa đầu, chứa đầy thâm tình mà đọc diễn cảm:

“Vọng không đến ngươi mặt khi

Ta liền nhìn chăm chú vào ngươi chân.

Ngươi chân trường hình cung xương cốt,

Kiên cố mà lại tinh tế.

Ta biết chúng nó chống đỡ ngươi,

Ngươi kia mềm nhẹ thân hình

Ở chúng nó phía trên duyên dáng yêu kiều.

……

Nhưng là, ta cho nên ái ngươi hai chân

Còn bởi vì

Chúng nó từng đạp biến thổ địa

Bị phong trần, thiệp thủy quá cừ,

Thẳng đến ngươi cùng ta tương ngộ.”

Chưa đã thèm Bill sớm đã đã quên chính mình lời thề son sắt, đã quên những cái đó huyền mà chưa quyết vấn đề, tiếp tục mênh mông mà rơi nhiệt tình. Leo phóng nhẹ bước chân, chậm rãi từ phòng thối lui đến ngoài cửa.

Chỉnh tao thuyền đèn đuốc sáng trưng, đúng như ban ngày quang tô lên kim phấn, cho dù ra khoang thuyền, chung quanh hoàn cảnh, Leo cũng xem đến thập phần rõ ràng. Hiện tại, hắn chân đã hành động tự nhiên, hai chân an an phận phận mà đãi ở chúng nó chuyên chúc trong căn phòng nhỏ, thoải mái thật sự, không hề thống khổ.

Hắn đối biến ra hai chân vẫn vẫn duy trì mới lạ, luôn là tưởng nhiều đi một đoạn, nhiều chạy vài bước, thể nghiệm xưa nay chưa từng có kiên định cảm. Sáng ngời ánh đèn hạ, hắn nhắc tới chân, bắt đầu qua lại mà đi thẳng tắp.

Hành tẩu, là một kiện cỡ nào tốt đẹp sự!

Hắn cúi đầu, từng bước một đi dạo, nhìn chính mình chân dẫm đạp ở tấm ván gỗ thượng, phát ra rất nhỏ tiếng vang, không tự chủ được mà phát ra một tiếng kinh ngạc cảm thán. Vừa mới Bill niệm thơ ca ngợi chính là hai chân đi, hồi tưởng khởi thơ kết cục, kia vài câu đã khắc ở trong đầu, hắn có thể không cần nghĩ ngợi mà ngâm vịnh.

“Chúng nó từng đạp biến thổ địa, bị phong trần, thiệp thủy quá cừ, thẳng đến ngươi cùng ta tương ngộ……”

Ngộ tự còn hàm ở trong miệng, liền ở chân phía trước, xuất hiện một đôi du quang tỏa sáng màu đen giày da, thật xảo, chân cùng chân tương ngộ.

Leo trừng lớn trong ánh mắt, tràn ngập di du sắc thái, hắn nhận được này đôi giày, là Turbo.

Turbo cùng ta tương ngộ.

Hắn cười, tựa như nước biển sóng gợn lăn tăn, từ khóe miệng cong lên độ cung, nhếch lên tự đáy lòng nhảy thăng vui sướng, sáng lạn từ trên mặt dạng khai.

“Leo, ngươi lại trộm chạy ra?” Vừa định về phòng Turbo lại ở nửa đường thượng gặp phải hắn.

Thuyền ngoại phong có chút đại, Leo mặc như cũ kia kiện đơn bạc áo khoác, một người thẳng tắp đi tới, trong miệng còn lẩm bẩm.

Nghe thấy chính mình nhẹ gọi, bị thật dài lông mi trang trí lên đôi mắt nhấp nháy, ngẩng đầu đối với chính mình giãn ra khai mặt mày, cười đến vui vẻ cực kỳ, sở hữu lo lắng lời nói đều bị ngăn chặn ở trong cổ họng.

“Leo! Ngươi lại chạy đi nơi đâu?” Cách đó không xa truyền đến Bill bác sĩ trung khí mười phần tiếng hô.

Nhìn Leo nháy mắt gục xuống xuống dưới bả vai, lộ ra không tình nguyện biểu tình, Turbo không chút do dự dắt hắn tay, “Cùng ta tới.”

Turbo mang theo Leo vòng tới rồi đuôi thuyền, bọn thủy thủ cơ hồ đều tụ tập ở đầu thuyền boong tàu thượng, tận tình mà hoan ca khiêu vũ, hắn nắm chặt mềm mại tay, ly náo nhiệt tiếng gầm càng ngày càng xa, Bill hò hét cũng dần dần nghe không thấy.

Dựa lưng vào khoang thuyền, bọn họ liền song song ngồi ở boong thuyền thượng, hai cái thân ảnh dựa gần súc ở trong góc, là như vậy không chớp mắt.

Đuôi thuyền ánh sáng có chút tối tăm, nhưng may mắn đêm nay ánh trăng treo cao ở không trung, đem thế giới đều mạ lên một tầng thủy bạch, làm cho bọn họ có thể thấy rõ lẫn nhau, thậm chí liền trong miệng thở ra hơi nước, cũng lây dính ngân huy.

Turbo nhìn chằm chằm vẫn đối với chính mình xán cười thiếu niên vào mê, thiếu niên này có vẻ khoái hoạt như vậy, tựa hồ không biết nước mắt là cái gì, bi thương cũng tiến không đến hắn trong lòng. Mỗi lần nhìn hắn, chính mình cũng sẽ đi theo sung sướng lên, tưởng đãi ở hắn bên người, đi theo hắn cùng nhau cười, chẳng sợ chỉ là như vậy nhìn nhau, cũng làm chính mình tâm bọc lên mật phấn giống nhau, tràn ngập không nghĩ cùng bất luận kẻ nào chia sẻ ngọt ngào.

“Mau xem, ngôi sao!” Leo vui sướng mà kêu ra tiếng, dùng ngón tay ánh trăng bên cạnh nhất lóng lánh kia viên ngôi sao.

Trước kia, hắn dò ra mặt nước, luôn là chính mình cô độc mà thưởng thức màn đêm, nhưng lần này không giống nhau, hắn bên người có Turbo.

“Leo, ngươi cũng là ngôi sao.” Turbo xem hắn như thế hưng phấn, nhịn không được buột miệng thốt ra.

Leo quay đầu, nhìn hắn có chút nghi hoặc, hai con mắt chớp đến cùng bầu trời ngôi sao giống nhau, Turbo cũng lớn tiếng nở nụ cười, bên môi dò ra Leo đặc biệt thích răng nanh, nho nhỏ một viên, tễ ở chỉnh tề trước nha bên.

Hắn đôi mắt tinh tế nho nhỏ, lại so với bất luận cái gì chính mình gặp qua đôi mắt đều tới có sáng rọi, mỗi khi hắn như vậy thoải mái mà cười, Leo tâm liền sẽ không nghe lời mà loạn nhảy không ngừng.

Chẳng lẽ đây là bọn thủy thủ trong miệng nói say tàu?

Hắn vuốt chính mình ngực, quyết định nhịn một chút, bởi vì hắn rất muốn nghe Turbo nói tiếp.

“Bởi vì ánh trăng chúng ta nhìn không thấy rất nhiều ngôi sao thân ảnh, nhưng là ngươi xem bên kia.”

Turbo ngón tay hướng không trung nam sườn, bên kia mơ hồ có mấy viên lớn lớn bé bé ngôi sao không ngừng lập loè.

“Kia một mảnh ngôi sao liền thành một cái chòm sao, chúng ta xưng nó vì Leo. Chúng nó thường treo ở bầu trời đêm, không sợ ánh trăng sáng tỏ, chúng ta hàng hải người sẽ dùng nó tới xác định con thuyền ở biển rộng trung vị trí, kia viên nhất lượng, là chúng ta hàng hải cửu tinh chi nhất.”

“Leo? Cùng ta giống nhau! Đây là mẫu thân của ta cho ta lấy tên.”

Đơn thuần khuôn mặt nhỏ sáng lên, Leo là mẫu thân giúp chính mình lấy tên, nhưng hắn lại lần đầu tiên nhìn trộm đến sau lưng chân nghĩa, hoang mang chính mình câu đố rốt cuộc vạch trần, khó trách bọn thủy thủ như vậy thích tên của mình.

“Có thể thấy được ngươi mẫu thân thật sự phi thường ái ngươi, cái này chòm sao bảo hộ thần là Thần Mặt Trời Apollo, hắn đại biểu cho quang minh, nàng nhất định hy vọng hắc ám vĩnh viễn không cần buông xuống ở trên người của ngươi, muốn cho ngươi trở thành người chính trực, giống Apollo giống nhau quang minh lỗi lạc.”

Tên, chính là cha mẹ đối hài tử cùng với cả đời chúc phúc cùng mong đợi.

Leo bay nhanh gật đầu, cách vật liệu may mặc đem ngực bình thủy tinh nắm ở lòng bàn tay, hắn bỗng nhiên cười không đứng dậy, buông xuống đầu, không cấm tưởng, không biết còn muốn bao lâu mới có thể nhìn thấy phụ thân cùng mẫu thân.

“Tưởng người nhà của ngươi? Lần sau không cần giận dỗi, trộm rời nhà đi ra ngoài.” Nhớ tới phía trước Leo lý do thoái thác, to rộng bàn tay dừng ở đỉnh đầu, thuần hậu thanh âm an ủi hạ xuống cảm xúc.

“Nhà của ta ở sương mù rời thành phong hà trấn lớn nhất xe chở nước bên, trước cửa còn trồng đầy cây xa cúc, đó là nhất tiếp cận biển rộng nhan sắc.”

Leo có chút không dám nhìn thẳng Turbo, đối với chính mình nói dối, hắn chột dạ mà đỏ mặt. Cho nên trừ bỏ dấu diếm thân phận, hắn không nghĩ lại đối tốt nhất bằng hữu cất giấu bất luận cái gì bí mật.

“Ngươi sẽ an toàn về đến nhà, thực mau ngươi là có thể nhìn thấy người nhà của ngươi, theo chân bọn họ gặp nhau.”

“Cảm ơn ngươi, Turbo, ngươi cũng sẽ cùng người nhà đoàn tụ. Còn có, tuy rằng ta không biết tên của ngươi có cái gì ý nghĩa, nhưng nó niệm lên dễ nghe cực kỳ.”

Màu đen đầu nhẹ nhàng dựa vào trên vai, Turbo tâm đập lỡ một nhịp, hắn không dám quay đầu, sợ kinh động thiếu niên, lệnh này phiến ấm áp rời xa.

Gió thổi đến thân thể hắn có chút lạnh băng, nhưng hắn tâm lại nhiệt thành bếp lò.

Leo đối này đó không hề biết, hắn thích Turbo ôm ấp, hắn hàm chứa mỉm cười ngọt ngào, thế nhưng ở hô hô tiếng gió cùng tiếng sóng biển trung dần dần đi vào giấc ngủ.

Turbo nghe bên tai lâu dài tiếng hít thở, nhìn vẫn luôn đi theo bọn họ ánh trăng, đôi mắt di động màu bạc quang hoa. Một câu gần như không thể nghe thấy cảm thán tán ở trong gió.

“Cây xa cúc, đại biểu cho gặp được cùng hạnh phúc……”

Cảnh trong mơ chỗ sâu trong, Leo phát hiện chính mình thật sự biến thành một cái bọt nước, phiêu ở tẩm mãn ánh mặt trời trong không khí, uyển chuyển nhẹ nhàng mà tự do.

Chờ hắn tỉnh lại, đã lại là ánh nắng tươi sáng sáng sớm, hắn xuống giường, mới phát hiện đầu giường nhiều một cái bình hoa, mặt trên cắm một bó hoa khô, nhất tiếp cận nước biển màu lam chiếu vào sáng ngời con ngươi.

“Là cây xa cúc!” Này đó hoa cùng mẫu thân họa trung giống nhau, hắn kêu lên vui mừng để sát vào, nhẹ ngửi mơ hồ hương khí, đây là mẫu thân ống tay áo thượng sẽ dính lên khí vị, nhất làm hắn hướng tới hương vị.

Là Turbo đưa, Leo giơ lên một ngày cái thứ nhất tươi cười, sửa sang lại hảo y trang, gấp không chờ nổi mà chạy ra khỏi khoang.

Tuần tra xong, Turbo giải tán hắn bọn thị vệ, đang chuẩn bị triều đi trở về.

“Turbo!”

Không cần xoay người, Turbo cũng biết là ai, chỉnh tao trên thuyền duy nhất dám thẳng hô chính mình tên người, cũng chỉ có hắn.

Tươi cười tràn đầy, hắn quay đầu đón nhận chính mình đẹp nhất gặp được.

===============================

Văn trung thơ là Chi Lê thi nhân Neruda 《 ngươi chân 》, cảm thấy hứng thú có thể đi lục soát lục soát hắn tác phẩm.

===============================

Làm cho bọn họ chân chính xem một lần ngôi sao, đạt thành

Thỏ nha vì cái gì sẽ mơ thấy chính mình trở thành bọt nước đâu?

Bởi vì là răng nanh ôm hắn về phòng a 23333

Thỏ nha tiếng Anh danh kỳ thật thật sự rất thú vị, chòm Ma Kết hài tử kêu chòm Sư Tử tiếng Anh Leo, bất quá nhìn đến ai nói quá hắn ánh trăng chòm sao là chòm Sư Tử, nghĩ như vậy tưởng, cũng là cực phối hợp đát.

Đến nỗi răng nanh tiếng Anh danh, ta Baidu hạ, ý tứ là tua bin tăng áp, liền vô pháp đem tên ngạnh dung đi vào, buông tay.


	2. 6-10

【 hạo lỗi 】 bất diệt ( six )

Tra P đồ.

Chương sau là tây trang tiểu vương tử răng nanh cùng thỏ nha ❤

===================

Six

Vô ngần biển rộng thượng, mấy tao thuyền lớn chính không ngừng nghỉ mà ở lam mạc thượng hành sử, giống một phen đem kéo phá vỡ điều điều thủy lộ, tốc độ cao nhất đi trước, kích khởi ngân bạch bọt sóng chụp phủi thân thuyền, giống như từng cụm tuyết trắng hoa nhài bao.

Trên thuyền bọn thủy thủ, mỗi người rộng mở vạt áo, theo mãnh liệt đào thanh hát vang, về hướng cố hương đường xá ngàn dặm xa xôi, bọn họ nhất ham thích giải trí chính là dùng tiếng ca ca ngợi cố hương cây xanh phồn hoa, róc rách dòng suối, tia nắng ban mai buồng trong đỉnh chim hót, gió đêm trung giáo đường tiếng chuông……

Leo hiện tại hoàn toàn không sợ bỏng cháy mặt trời chói chang, chẳng sợ nó quang mang hừng hực khí thế mà chiếu rọi toàn thân, phơi đến tóc của hắn bốc lên khói nhẹ, mồ hôi nóng từ thái dương uốn lượn mà xuống, toàn bộ thân mình giống khô ráo lá khô vân vê liền toái, hắn cũng có thể tự nhiên xuyên qua ở thủy thủ đàn trung, học bọn họ đón gào thét gió biển, thường thường cùng xướng một hai câu.

Có khi đi điều đến quá lợi hại, dẫn tới chung quanh phát ra sảng khoái tiếng cười, hắn liền không hề xướng đi xuống, mà là vểnh lên miệng hơi thở, một vị lão thủy thủ mới vừa giáo hội hắn như thế nào thổi huýt sáo, chỉ là hắn liền hô mấy hơi thở, huýt sáo thanh đứt quãng, hoàn toàn không giống bọn thủy thủ như vậy vang dội mà dài lâu, càng đừng nói thu hút phụ cận bay lượn hải yến.

Leo chán nản từ bỏ, buông xuống đầu, phiêu động đầu tóc ở hồng nhuận trên má đầu hạ chọc người trìu mến bóng ma, nồng đậm mà mảnh dài lông mi càng là theo thủy quang dao động đôi mắt vỗ, toát ra trầm tĩnh sâu thẳm biểu tình.

Bọn thủy thủ nhưng không nghĩ cái này làm bọn hắn yêu thích tiểu hỏa nhi như thế hạ xuống, tẫn nói chút vui vẻ sự, dời đi hắn chú ý.

“Qua đêm nay, chúng ta là có thể đến hồng mục quốc.”

“Đến lúc đó chúng ta là có thể đến cảng đổ bộ, vừa lúc có thể cho Leo kiến thức cái này ‘ hoa hồng đỏ quốc gia ’.”

“Đúng vậy, nơi đó mỗi một mảnh thổ địa thượng đều có thể thấy hoa hồng đỏ thịnh phóng, nơi đi qua, ong điệp bay múa, sinh hoạt ở nơi đó mọi người nhiệt tình bôn phóng, thiên đường cũng bất quá như thế.”

Bọn họ như thế vui cứu hồng mục quốc thương thuyền người, cũng là vì cái này quốc gia cư dân vẫn luôn nhiệt tình mà thiện lương.

Leo mới lạ mà dựng lên mượt mà lỗ tai, hoàn toàn bị bọn họ nói chuyện hấp dẫn.

“Tới rồi chỗ đó, ta phải cho thân ái Lisa mang lên một lọ nước hoa.”

“Ta cũng muốn cho ta mẫu thân mua chút lễ vật.”

“Có thể mua lễ vật?” Leo đôi mắt càng sáng, hắn trong lòng vẫn luôn muốn cấp Turbo một phần đáp lễ đâu!

“Leo, có phải hay không có yêu thích người?”

Đơn thuần nhân ngư vương tử thản nhiên gật đầu, hắn thích rất nhiều người, đương nhiên thích nhất nhất định là Turbo.

Bọn thủy thủ ồn ào cùng trêu đùa, hoàn toàn không biết đây là một cái mỹ lệ hiểu lầm, cuối cùng còn đưa lên chân thành nhất kiến nghị: “Vì nàng dâng lên hoa hồng đỏ đi, nó hoàn toàn có thể đại biểu ngươi nhất cực nóng tâm.”

Tâm lại bang bang rung động, chỉ cần nghĩ đến Turbo, nó tựa như cháy nhiệt đến không được, so với ánh mặt trời phơi nắng, càng làm hắn chịu không nổi.

Nhưng nếu cố nén không nghĩ, phải làm trong ánh mắt thời thời khắc khắc trang Turbo, không cho hắn rời đi tầm mắt.

Nhất cực nóng tâm sao?

Leo vuốt ngực, cười đến thẹn thùng lại hàm súc, này hẳn là đưa cho Turbo nhất thích hợp lễ vật, hắn không khỏi âm thầm mong đợi lên.

Không biết hoa hồng đỏ là bộ dáng gì, là giống quay cuồng cuộn sóng, vẫn là giống mở ra vỏ sò……

Nằm ở tiểu trên giường, vẫn luôn tưởng tượng thấy nó bộ dáng, hắn hàm chứa hy vọng tươi cười, tiến vào ngọt ngào mộng đẹp.

Vẫn luôn lắng nghe động tĩnh Turbo lặng lẽ đứng dậy, nhìn lệnh người mê muội điềm tĩnh khuôn mặt, lại lần nữa bế lên ngủ say thiếu niên, bỏ vào to rộng mềm trên giường.

Cúi xuống đầu sắp tới đem đụng chạm đến gương mặt một khắc trước khó khăn lắm dừng lại, thon dài mà dày rộng tay xoa trơn bóng cái trán. Cách mu bàn tay, Turbo mới dám phun ra động tình hơi thở, đem nóng cháy môi dán ở chính mình mu bàn tay thượng.

Hy vọng ngươi trong mộng có ta, ngủ ngon.

Con thuyền thật sự ở sáng sớm đến hồng mục quốc lớn nhất cảng, bọn thủy thủ hứng thú bừng bừng, bỏ xuống thuyền miêu, mấy tao cự thuyền lục tục mà ngừng tới rồi bờ biển.

Theo vui sướng hô to, Dennis thị vệ trưởng ra lệnh một tiếng, một đám người đều giống như ong mật dũng hướng về phía hồng mục quốc thổ địa thượng.

Turbo kêu ở Leo, một bên giúp hắn thoáng sửa sang lại quần áo, một bên ở trước mặt hắn khinh thanh tế ngữ.

“Ta đã phân phó Bill mang ngươi đi xuống, ta cho hắn cũng đủ nhiều đồng vàng, ngươi thấy thích đều có thể mua.”

“Ngươi không thể cùng ta cùng nhau sao?” Leo nhìn chằm chằm chính mình chân mặt, ngập ngừng hỏi.

Hắn cùng Turbo sớm chiều ở chung gần hai tháng, quan hệ lại thân dày không ít, lần đầu tiên bước lên lục địa, thật hy vọng bên người người là Turbo, nhưng hắn không nghĩ làm Turbo thấy trong mắt mất mát.

“Thật sự xin lỗi, nhưng ta cần thiết muốn cùng Dennis đi làm càng quan trọng công tác, hôm nay buổi tối, trên thuyền còn sẽ cử hành long trọng tiệc tối, ta tưởng ngươi sẽ thích.”

Turbo nhìn Leo ẩn ở tóc đen phát toàn, vỗ vỗ gục xuống bả vai, hắn đáy lòng cũng hoài tiếc nuối, không có ai so với hắn càng hy vọng cùng Leo cùng nhau ở nở khắp hoa hồng đỏ lãnh thổ một nước bước chậm.

Không tiếng động mà thở dài, hắn nhìn theo Leo đi theo Bill phía sau, rời đi chính mình tầm mắt, ngóng nhìn tế mắt đựng đầy chân thành tha thiết.

Chỉ nguyện ở đẹp như tiên cảnh biệt quốc tha hương, thiếu niên sở nghe chứng kiến, đều có thể lấy lòng này đôi mắt cùng tâm linh.

Tuy rằng trong lòng ảo tưởng vô số cảnh sắc, nhưng hồng mục quốc mỹ, hoàn toàn vượt quá Leo tưởng tượng, trông ra, vô biên vô hạn hoa hồng đỏ ở nở rộ, minh diễm cùng nhiệt tình lửa đỏ, trào dâng đến trước mặt, ở hắn đôi mắt thiêu đốt.

Hắn thật cẩn thận mà dò ra một chân, dẫm lên kiên định trên mặt đất, đáy lòng đã hưng phấn lại sợ hãi, gắt gao đi theo Bill, hơi co lại thân thể, không dám nhiều bán ra một bước.

Nhưng hồng mục quốc người liền thật sự giống hoa hồng đỏ nhiệt tình bắn ra bốn phía, hắn cùng một đám như hoa hồng giống nhau bừa bãi thịnh phóng mọi người đi cùng một chỗ, hoặc là nghênh diện mà qua, bị bọn họ cảm xúc sở cảm nhiễm, dần dần dựng thẳng ngực, tự nhiên mà thưởng thức trước mắt như họa cảnh đẹp.

Bill mua đồ xong, mới nhớ tới mặt sau tiểu gia hỏa, hắn còn không có mở miệng mua quá một kiện thương phẩm.

“Leo, ngươi tưởng mua cái gì?”

Leo lắc đầu, hắn tưởng đưa Turbo một kiện lễ vật, nhưng Bill trên người mang chính là Turbo cấp đồng vàng, mà hắn trên người chỉ có một viên trân châu, đó là hắn tiến vỏ sò viên lần đầu tiên đào bảo mà thu hoạch đến, bị hắn bỏ vào bình thủy tinh.

Hy vọng này viên trân châu có thể đổi một đóa hoa hồng.

“Có thể mang ta đi có thể mua được hoa hồng địa phương sao?”

Bill nhìn trước mắt đỏ mặt ngây ngô thiếu niên, nhớ tới chính mình cũng từng có quá như vậy một đoạn tình đậu sơ khai nhật tử, hắn hiểu rõ mà cười, mang theo thiếu niên vào hoa hồng điền.

Một cái lão nông dân chuyên trồng hoa nhiệt tâm mà dẫn bọn họ xem xét chính mình tỉ mỉ đào tạo hoa điền. Leo đặt mình trong ở mật mật điệt điệt trong biển hoa, minh diễm nhan sắc cũng dưới đáy lòng thứ tự mở ra, hắn xem đến hoa cả mắt, hoàn toàn không biết muốn tháo xuống nào một đóa.

Turbo thanh tuấn mặt tùy tâm mà sinh, hiện lên ở trước mắt, ở kia một cái chớp mắt, hắn bỗng nhiên nghe thấy được thật nhỏ lột nứt thanh nhẹ nhàng nổ tung, hắn ngừng thở, nhìn phía thanh âm ngọn nguồn.

Nguyên lai là một đóa hoa khai thanh âm, mà kia đóa hoa hồng đỏ liền từ một mảnh tươi đẹp trung trổ hết tài năng, trùng trùng điệp điệp cánh hoa, đem u hương khóa ở hoa tâm, tươi đẹp hồng, ở Leo tròng mắt trung lóng lánh.

Là nó!

Leo thỏa mãn mà cười, duỗi tay tránh đi gai nhọn, nhẹ nhàng đem nó tháo xuống, gần như trong suốt yên hồng bị hắn coi nếu trân bảo mà phủng ở lòng bàn tay.

“Chỉ cần một đóa sao?” Lão nông dân chuyên trồng hoa tiếp nhận kia một viên no đủ mượt mà trân châu, cả kinh kêu lên.

Như vậy quý trọng trân châu, đều có thể mua hắn mấy khối hoa điền.

Tuấn mỹ thiếu niên liên tục lắc đầu, hoa hồng đỏ đại biểu cực nóng tâm, mà hắn tâm chỉ có một viên.

Ở nông dân chuyên trồng hoa cùng Bill kinh ngạc dưới ánh mắt, Leo phủng hắn duy nhất hoa hồng đỏ, nhẹ nhàng lại không mất lễ phép mà cùng nông dân chuyên trồng hoa từ biệt, theo sau cũng không quay đầu lại mà rời đi, hoàn hồn sau Bill mới hô lớn làm hắn dừng lại, bước nhanh đuổi theo.

Không rảnh cùng đi Leo Turbo chính vì sở hữu trên thuyền con dân trữ hàng trở về địa điểm xuất phát lương thực, thật lớn thuyền gỗ thượng, còn lưu lại một ít bận rộn thân ảnh.

“Vương tử, sở hữu dự trữ lương đều đã làm người dọn vào kho hàng.” Thị vệ trưởng Dennis hướng sắc mặt trầm ổn vương tử báo cáo tiến độ.

“Phi thường hảo, kia kế tiếp chính là muốn chuẩn bị mở đêm nay thịnh yến, trước làm đầu bếp trưởng phân phó đi xuống, chuẩn bị mua sắm đêm nay thực đơn sở cần nguyên liệu nấu ăn, lưu thủ thị vệ cũng không thể thả lỏng, mang theo bọn họ nhiều tuần tra mấy lần.”

Turbo đâu vào đấy mà an bài, Dennis được đến mệnh lệnh liền lui xuống.

Hắn đứng ở boong tàu thượng, tranh thủ lúc rảnh rỗi, xoay người nhìn xa từ cảng vẫn luôn lan tràn đến phương xa lửa đỏ. Như chén rượu đựng đầy nhiệt liệt đóa hoa, hương thơm xoay tròn, lệnh người thật sâu mê say.

Kia tươi đẹp màu đỏ là ái thần Venus vì nàng tình cảm chân thành Adonis tưới xuống máu tươi nhuộm thành, dù cho là chưởng quản tình yêu thần minh cũng sẽ vì ái trầm mê, huống chi nhân loại bình thường.

Cho nên, hoa hồng đỏ như thế mỹ lệ, như thế mùi thơm ngào ngạt, có được lôi kéo tim đập thần kỳ mị lực, cũng biến thành đương nhiên. Nó tượng trưng cho trên đời thuần túy nhất cảm tình chi nhất, ở sở hữu lãng mạn chuyện xưa để lại vô số truyền thuyết.

Nhưng là, mỗi người là như thế nào ở trọng điệp bờ giậu tìm đến chuyên chúc với chính mình kia đóa hoa hồng?

Rốt cuộc mỗi người trong lòng đều thờ phụng ái thần Venus, đều tưởng có được tình yêu, nhưng gõ khai bọn họ tâm môn chính là không giống nhau Adonis.

Hắn nhớ tới một đầu cung đình nhạc, hợp xướng nhạc tay nhóm trên tay đều sẽ cầm một chi nụ hoa dục phóng hoa hồng đỏ, với ca khúc cao trào chỗ đem chúng nó cao cao giơ lên:

“Nồng đậm lửa khói

Kiệt lực hướng tới thiên quốc

Thiêu đốt

Thiêu đốt tươi đẹp

Chính như ta

Hướng tới ngươi

Dẫn ra vận mệnh lốc xoáy

Thác cử linh hồn đóa hoa

Làm tình yêu với ngươi trước mặt nở rộ

Thường khai

Thường khai không rơi”

Turbo lẩm bẩm, nghĩ hắn cảm nhận trung Adonis, nghĩ kia trương thuần tịnh tinh xảo dung nhan, ánh mắt nổi lên thủy sắc, thấp nhu thanh âm giống như hợp âm nhạc giống nhau êm tai.

Đột nhiên, hắn hình như có cảm ứng mà triều cảng cách đó không xa nhìn lại, làm hắn lần lượt động tâm thiếu niên xuất hiện ở tầm nhìn, mãnh liệt đong đưa một bàn tay, hướng hắn chào hỏi, một cái tay khác cũng nâng đến cực cao, giơ lên một đóa đỏ bừng.

Turbo cởi ra thân là vương tử rụt rè, thế nhưng ngốc lăng mà nhìn chăm chú hồi lâu, bỗng nhiên lộ ra sang sảng thuần tịnh cười, cong thành dây nhỏ trong mắt thâm ánh đẹp nhất cảnh trí.

Đó là thiêu đốt tươi đẹp, nở rộ tình yêu.

【 hạo lỗi 】 bất diệt ( seven )

Đồ xâm xóa

Hình ảnh là vì phương tiện đại gia tưởng tượng bọn họ xuyên lễ phục bộ dáng, si hán cười

=============

Seven

Leo từ hoa điền một đường chạy như bay, hắn nhãn lực luôn luôn thực hảo, xa xa mà liền thấy đứng sừng sững ở boong tàu thượng thân ảnh. Bước lên cầu thang, Leo tiểu tâm mà không cho trải qua người chạm vào hắn hoa hồng, lập tức chạy hướng về phía boong tàu.

“Turbo! Mau xem, đây là ta cho ngươi lễ vật!” Hắn cứ như vậy, giơ lên cao nhất chân thành đáp lễ, đi tới Turbo trước mặt, phục mà dùng đôi tay phủng, đoan phóng với trước ngực.

Nhìn trước mặt hơi thở hỗn loạn thiếu niên, hãn ròng ròng ngạch phát ngưng ra tiểu bọt nước, lại cười đến làm sở hữu bối cảnh đều mất nhan sắc, Turbo tâm giống có một cổ lực đạo mãnh liệt mà va chạm, lại phảng phất có một loại ma lực, làm hắn chỉ có thể ngốc lăng mà nhìn chằm chằm Leo nhìn hồi lâu, ngay cả đáp lại đều biến thành đơn điệu lặp lại.

“Lễ vật?”

“Ngươi, không thích sao?”

Leo mất mát mà muốn khép lại lòng bàn tay, hắn bắt đầu hối hận, chính mình vừa nghe thấy bọn thủy thủ lời nói liền hôn đầu, hoàn toàn đã quên Turbo hay không thích, liền tự tiện mua trở về.

“Không, này tuyệt đối là một phần độc đáo lễ vật.”

Động tình phong quát đến Turbo một lòng lung lay, toàn bộ thân mình đều suýt nữa đứng không vững, hắn nhẹ nhàng mà từ Leo trong tay cầm nổi lên hoa hồng đỏ, lôi kéo bị mồ hôi thấm ướt mềm mại bàn tay, rời đi boong tàu, không màng chung quanh thị vệ cùng bọn thủy thủ kinh ngạc ánh mắt, bước nhanh hướng khoang chạy đi.

“Ta thiên, lại…… Lại chạy?”

Đáng thương Bill run rẩy mà bước lên cự thuyền, nhìn đến lại là bọn họ tuyệt trần mà đi bóng dáng.

Về tới khoang, Turbo còn khó có thể che dấu kích động, hắn buông ra Leo tay sau, làm bộ trấn tĩnh mà ở trong phòng qua lại đi dạo vài bước, cuối cùng mới ở Leo trước mặt đứng yên.

“Leo, ta thật sự thích ngươi đưa lễ vật, nhưng là hoa hồng đỏ là không thể tùy tiện tặng người.”

Vì cái gì không phải người khác? Hoặc là hắn minh bạch hoa hồng đỏ sau lưng chân chính hàm nghĩa sao?

Turbo lúc này phiếm gợn sóng tâm, thật sự khó có thể bình phục, hắn ngữ khí có chút mau, kêu Leo danh lại có vẻ trịnh trọng, trên mặt cũng không hề là dĩ vãng bình tĩnh tự nhiên biểu tình. Sở hữu cảm xúc giống như thiên ti vạn lũ dây nhỏ đều bị xả tới rồi một chỗ, mà nắm kết tay, còn lại là thuộc về trước mặt vị này còn vẻ mặt thuần tịnh vô tội thiếu niên.

“Bọn họ nói, hoa hồng đỏ là cực nóng tâm, ta chỉ đưa ngươi.”

Leo nhăn lại đẹp mày rậm, nhìn Turbo, không thích chính mình chứa đầy thiệt tình thành ý bị xuyên tạc, một cây gân mà cho rằng, hắn tâm chỉ có một viên, mà hoa hồng đỏ cũng chỉ có thể đưa một đóa, cho nên Turbo là như một người được chọn.

Turbo căng thẳng thần kinh, phảng phất đặt mình trong với biển sâu ra sức hướng về phía trước bơi lội, chỉ có thể không ngừng cưỡng bức chính mình ngừng thở, nghe tới những lời này, gần như hít thở không thông buồn mới toàn hóa thành mới mẻ nhất không khí, làm hắn tham lam mà hít sâu vài khẩu.

“Cảm ơn ngươi, thật sự, ta quá thích cái này lễ vật, tha thứ ta không hiểu dùng càng hoa lệ lời nói tới biểu đạt, đây là ta đã thấy đẹp nhất hoa hồng!” Turbo đối hoa hồng đỏ yêu thích không buông tay, nhìn Leo mặt giãn ra cười vui bộ dáng, tại đây tao cập bờ trên thuyền, lại lần nữa cảm nhận được sáng lạn choáng váng cùng không trọng cảm.

Hắn không đành lòng phá hư này mỹ diệu cảm giác, quyết định làm này đóa chọc hắn trìu mến hoa hồng sinh mệnh kéo dài đến càng lâu chút. Hắn từ gỗ đặc quầy lấy ra tinh xảo bình thủy tinh, lại đem trên bàn nhưng dùng để uống nước trong đổ đi vào, Leo cũng nhích lại gần, một đôi như giọt sương trong suốt đôi mắt lóe tò mò.

Turbo cầm hoa nhẹ ngửi, kia tầng tầng lớp lớp cánh hoa đem nhụy hoa vây quanh, chân chính mê người hương thơm thượng giấu ở trong đó, không cho người nhìn trộm nó thiệt tình.

“Thật hy vọng nó không cần khô héo, thường khai bất bại.” Làm chính mình có thể có được này phân nồng đậm hương thơm lâu một ít.

Hắn than thở, tế mắt sâu thẳm nhìn phía Leo, càng hy vọng cái này ngây thơ thiếu niên có thể vẫn luôn làm bạn ở chính mình bên người, vẫn luôn.

Cùng như vậy ánh mắt đối diện, tế mắt nhiệt tình như hỏa, có thể đem chính mình thiêu xuyên. Leo vốn là đỏ bừng gương mặt càng ngày càng đỏ tươi, bốn phía thanh âm bỗng nhiên toàn bộ tĩnh xuống dưới, chỉ còn lại có chính mình dồn dập hô hấp, hắn sinh ra một loại mạc danh ngượng ngùng.

Turbo đem đỏ bừng đóa hoa đặt ở bên môi, nhợt nhạt cười dạng khởi, một cái mềm nhẹ hôn dừng ở kiều nộn cánh hoa thượng.

Mà cái này vi diệu hành động, càng làm cho Leo cảm thấy chính mình như là bị ngọn lửa bỏng cháy bốc hơi lên khởi một tia hơi nước, toàn thân máu nhiệt đến sôi trào, tứ chi lại nhẹ đến phảng phất muốn phiêu hướng không trung.

Thân hình hắn đi theo hơi hơi đong đưa hoa chi mà run rẩy, Turbo hôn không chỉ có dừng ở cánh hoa thượng, cũng dừng ở hắn kinh hoàng không thôi trong lòng.

Hắn đến gần!

Theo Turbo bước ra kia một bước, Leo đã ức chế không được cuồng liệt cảm giác, loại này xa lạ tình triều thế tới rào rạt, làm hắn bất an cực kỳ, lại nhịn không được chờ mong sắp phát sinh sự.

Đát, đát, đát, ngoài cửa truyền đến trầm ổn tiếng bước chân, đem ái muội không khí đánh tan.

“Ta ta ta đi xem Bill đã trở lại không có……” Leo nói được một chút cũng không nhanh nhẹn, hắn sợ hãi Turbo nghe được hắn có thể so với tiếng sấm tim đập, giấu ở giày ngón chân đã cuộn lại lên, nhịn không được cất bước liền chạy.

Thị vệ trưởng Dennis mới đến ngoài cửa, đã bị một đạo thân ảnh phá khai, cao lớn cường tráng thân hình thế nhưng về phía sau lảo đảo hạ.

Leo vội vã xin lỗi, lại nhanh như chớp chạy ra, Dennis hoàn toàn nhìn không thấy kia trương đã hồng đến lấy máu mặt, chỉ cảm thấy Leo hành vi có chút khác thường.

“Vương tử điện hạ, Leo hắn là làm sao vậy?”

Dennis sờ sờ có chút phát đau ngực, quay đầu lại thấy Turbo cũng không có để ý tới hắn vấn đề, mà là dùng thập phần ôn nhu ánh mắt nhìn trên bàn trang nước trong bình thủy tinh, trong bình còn phù một đóa nộ phóng hoa hồng đỏ.

Giống chỉ ruồi nhặng không đầu giống nhau tán loạn, Leo cuối cùng trốn vào Bill phòng khám, ở đàng kia đợi cho trời tối, thẳng đến Dennis phụng mệnh tới tìm. Hắn bị Dennis lôi trở lại khoang, Turbo đã không ở bên trong, Dennis đem một bộ âu phục đưa cho hắn.

“Điện hạ làm ta chuyển đạt, tiệc tối liền phải bắt đầu rồi, hắn vì ngươi chuẩn bị cái này quần áo, hy vọng ngươi mặc vào nó cùng người trên thuyền nhóm cùng nhau tận tình mà ca vũ, hưởng thụ càng nhiều vui sướng.”

Khoang thuyền ngoại mơ hồ truyền đến âm nhạc thanh, nhẹ nhàng điệu Van làm luôn luôn ổn trọng Dennis cũng gấp không chờ nổi mà rời đi phòng. Leo vuốt ve uất năng đến không có một tia nếp uốn hắc lễ phục, trong lòng nổi lên một tầng tầng mật sóng.

Hải vương cung cũng có vũ hội, đó là một cái tráng lệ trường hợp, thật lớn khiêu vũ đại sảnh, bốn phía sẽ bốc cháy lên màu lam ngọn lửa, hải trai sôi nổi mở ra chúng nó ngạnh xác, nội xác xác mặt bị ánh lửa chiết xạ ra năm màu nhan sắc, chung quanh là chỉnh tề hải tảo, động tác nhất trí mà tả hữu đong đưa, giống từng cây nhạc phổ thượng đường cong, mà từ giữa xuyên qua lớn lớn bé bé bầy cá tựa như nhảy lên âm phù, trong biển nhân ngư sẽ vây ở một chỗ, xướng mỹ diệu ca, ở phủ kín bạch sa trên sân, vui sướng mà vũ đạo.

Lục địa vũ hội là như thế nào đâu?

Leo vô cùng khát khao, hắn tức khắc thay hoa mỹ lễ phục, mặc vào bóng loáng cọ lượng giày da, đầy cõi lòng vui sướng mà đi trước boong tàu.

Đương hắn lúc chạy tới, mọi người còn tại nhảy nhẹ nhàng tự nhiên điệu waltz, hợp lại nhịp, sân nhảy trung mọi người nghiêng, lung lay, đạp vũ bộ di động, cấu thành một bức hài hòa, mê người hình ảnh, bọn họ một đám dáng múa hoa lệ mà điển nhã, làm Leo bất giác hoa cả mắt.

Vũ khúc âm nhạc rốt cuộc ngừng, sân nhảy người hoặc từng người tản ra, hoặc tốp năm tốp ba mà tâm tình, Leo thấy cách đó không xa mỉm cười cùng chung quanh người bắt tay Turbo, hắn tâm lại kinh hoàng lên.

Lúc này, từ hắn bên người trải qua mọi người chú ý tới cái này tuấn mỹ thiếu niên, hắn ăn mặc cắt hợp thể lễ phục, cao quý khí chất hồn nhiên thiên thành, chỉ là lẳng lặng mà đứng ở một chỗ, cũng có thể đoạt lấy tầm mắt mọi người.

“Đây là nước nào vương tử sao?”

“Thiên a, hắn tươi cười thật đẹp!”

Mới đầu chỉ là phụ cận vài người cho nhau áp tai tán thưởng, dần dần mà, thanh âm càng lúc càng lớn, cơ hồ toàn trường ánh mắt đều đầu hướng về phía hắn, ăn ý mà vì hắn tránh ra một cái thông đạo.

Bị chịu chú mục Leo có chút không biết làm sao, hắn đứng ở một mặt, mà một chỗ khác là đồng dạng ăn mặc thẳng lễ phục Turbo, tản ra áp đảo mọi người ưu nhã khí độ, nhu hòa ánh đèn theo Turbo màu đen tóc mái phóng ra mà xuống, sấn trắng nõn khuôn mặt càng thêm loá mắt, cặp kia mắt cong thành tinh tế trăng non, bên trong ánh sáng lại có thể so với ánh mặt trời, bắn thẳng đến tiến hắn chấn động tâm.

Turbo càng đi càng gần, mà hắn lại một lần bị chính mình đánh trống reo hò tiếng tim đập dọa đến, cảm thấy sở hữu nhìn chăm chú đôi mắt đều hiểu rõ hắn hết thảy ý tưởng, nhìn Turbo triều hắn vươn cánh tay, nghe thấy hắn trầm thấp mà gọi tên của mình, mà xuống cái nháy mắt, hắn lại lựa chọn chạy trối chết.

Bốn phía vang lên ồn ào thanh, rất nhiều khách khứa tựa hồ ở tiếc hận cái này thần bí thiếu niên rời đi, cũng có chút nhân vi bị phiết tại chỗ Turbo vương tử cảm thấy khó chịu, phàm là có giáo dưỡng thân sĩ, tuyệt không sẽ giống thiếu niên như vậy làm lơ người khác nhiệt tình tiếp đón.

Nhưng tuổi trẻ vương tử, không có hiện ra chút nào tức giận, ngược lại toát ra bất đắc dĩ cùng hiểu rõ, tìm một cái không mất lễ lấy cớ sau, hắn cũng lặng lẽ rời đi ầm ĩ vũ hội.

Leo chạy về khoang, trái tim vẫn hung hăng động đất run, hắn dựa lưng vào ván cửa thở gấp gáp, quá nhiều khác thường hắn tự nhiên cũng đã nhận ra.

Ta là thật sự bị bệnh sao? Vì cái gì thấy Turbo hiểu ý nhảy đến như thế lợi hại?

Hắn nghi ngờ, bàn tay dính sát vào muốn nhảy ra ngực tâm, lúc này mới ảo não lên, hắn vừa mới thế nhưng bỏ xuống Turbo!

Ta thật không nên, Turbo nhất định sẽ tức giận, ta phải đi xin lỗi.

Leo áy náy cực kỳ, hắn mở ra cửa khoang, lại đón đầu đụng phải tiến đến tìm hắn Turbo.

Thu hồi chân, Leo lui về khoang, đem chính mình không ở trong bóng tối, Turbo vừa định mở miệng nói chuyện đã bị hắn đánh gãy.

“Thực xin lỗi, ta cũng không biết vì cái gì, này nghe tới là thực hoang đường lý do, đại khái là ta sinh quái bệnh, chỉ cần nhìn đến ngươi, ta tâm liền không chịu khống chế mà nhảy, mau đến ta vô pháp hô hấp, ta, ta thật sự không phải cố ý chạy đi……” Leo không dám ngẩng đầu, cổ đủ dũng khí đem trong lòng lời nói một cổ não toàn nói, so với này đó, hắn càng sợ Turbo bởi vì sinh khí mà không hề để ý tới chính mình.

Hắn chán nản rũ đầu, tựa như một cái phạm vào sai sự mà chờ đợi trừng phạt hài tử. Dự cảm trung trách cứ không có xuất hiện, càng làm hắn không thể tưởng được chính là, trước mặt thân ảnh mở ra hai tay đem hắn nhẹ nhàng kéo vào trong lòng ngực.

Tối tăm khoang, nghe xong thiếu niên đáng yêu giải thích, Turbo ôm hắn xoay người dựa vào ván cửa thượng, như bạc ánh trăng từ trên cửa trong suốt cửa sổ nhỏ lưu tiến, bò lên trên Turbo ôn nhuận mặt.

“Ngươi…… Ngươi muốn làm cái gì?” Dày rộng bàn tay dán ở phập phồng không chừng ngực, Leo co rúm lại, sở hữu máu bởi vì rung động mang theo tê dại chảy khắp toàn thân.

Cảm thụ được dưới chưởng bay nhanh mạnh mẽ tim đập, tế trong mắt ánh sáng nhu hòa càng sâu, hắn cầm lòng không đậu mà duỗi trường cổ, gần sát đã là hồng thấu gương mặt.

“Ta tưởng đối với ngươi làm, ban ngày ta đối hoa hồng làm sự.”

Turbo lẩm bẩm thanh âm là tràn ngập sung sướng, hắn nói được uyển chuyển, nhưng hành động lại không chút do dự.

Chờ Leo phản ứng lại đây, lửa nóng hôn sớm đã điệp ở chính mình nhân kinh ngạc mà khẽ nhếch trên môi.

Ẩn ở Leo trong cơ thể ngọn lửa toàn bộ bị bậc lửa, chỉ là vây quanh chính mình khuỷu tay giống một cái an toàn thành lũy, khiến cho hắn sa vào với thoải mái ấm áp trung, vô pháp tự kềm chế. Hắn không tự chủ được mà hoàn thượng cường kiện bối giáp, trong mông lung đem truyền lại đến trong miệng nhiệt tình toàn bộ hứng lấy.

Bị thiêu đốt ý thức, không ngừng bốc lên, làm Leo có loại ảo giác.

Hắn có thể chạm vào Turbo linh hồn, kia phó quang huy vô cùng linh hồn, chính âu yếm chính mình nóng cháy tâm, làm nó như hoa hồng cánh giống nhau từ từ triển khai, bày biện ra độc nhất vô nhị tươi đẹp.

【 hạo lỗi 】 bất diệt ( eight )

Eight

Đến từ tâm linh kịch liệt rung động, làm Leo quên mất quanh mình hết thảy, lỗ tai hắn giống bị vô hình bàn tay to che lại, chỉ có thể nghe thấy bang bang tim đập, đôi mắt cũng vẫn luôn nhắm chặt, sở hữu cảnh tượng đều hóa thành tấm màn đen, tròng mắt không an phận mà xao động, không ngừng mà ở bên trong qua lại hoạt động.

Vô luận là ở chính mình trên người bùng nổ, vẫn là từ Turbo chỗ đó truyền lại mà đến lửa nóng, đều làm hắn không biết theo ai. Hắn thử ngừng thở, cưỡng bách sinh động tâm bình tĩnh, nhưng hiển nhiên hiệu quả cực kỳ bé nhỏ, rốt cuộc ở hắn không nín được thời điểm, Turbo đem đầu lui ly, làm hắn có thể mồm to mà hít vào mới mẻ không khí.

Leo một lần nữa nghe thấy được ngoài cửa truyền đến du dương âm nhạc thanh, cũng nghe thấy cùng chính mình hô hấp triền miên với một chỗ thở dài, nhẹ nhàng, thấp thấp, tựa như thiên nga lông chim bay xuống ở thủy thượng.

Ngượng ngùng tràn ngập tầm nhìn, vẫn luôn bị Turbo tuấn dật khuôn mặt chiếm cứ, ôn nhu từ mày rậm tế mắt gian tràn ra, bị mông lung ánh trăng bao phủ, tươi cười sáng trong, hoàn mỹ không tì vết.

Turbo nâng lên tay, mềm nhẹ mà sơ hợp lại Leo bên mái tóc ngắn, ngón tay thon dài từ mặt sườn cọ qua hoạt xuất phát gian, này ngắn ngủi mà nhỏ bé chi tiết lại làm Leo tâm nháy mắt trầm tĩnh không ít. Tuy rằng khẩn trương thân thể vẫn như cũ banh thật sự khẩn, nhưng vẫn là lộ ra an bình thần thái.

Thơm ngọt dòng khí quanh quẩn, Leo đầu bị nâng lên, tiếp theo, ấm áp như mưa điểm dừng ở nóng bỏng trên mặt, ngọt nị sủng một tầng tầng dạng khai.

Kia chấn động tâm chỗ sâu trong, không biết khi nào dâng lên vui mừng, Leo dỡ xuống lực đạo không hề dán ván cửa, thân thể lập tức bị cuốn vào cường kiện khuỷu tay bên trong, hắn càng ngày càng giống bị thanh phong gợi lên vân, hoặc là bị nước biển lay động rong biển, không chỗ sắp đặt tay, bất giác nắm chặt trước người góc áo, hoàn toàn cuốn vào Turbo sở chế tạo hơi huyễn trung.

Lâu dài hôn môi, khó xá mà tách ra. Turbo cùng Leo lẫn nhau chống cái trán, hắn khó nhịn kích động, không ngừng dùng cái mũi thân mật mà nhẹ cọ Leo mi giác cùng gương mặt.

“Leo, ta thích ngươi.”

Lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Leo khi, Turbo liền thân thiết mà cảm nhận được đến từ sâu trong linh hồn chấn động, trên thế giới mỹ diệu nhất cảm thụ đều tập trung ở cái kia nháy mắt.

Liền giống như thái dương sẽ sáng lên, đóa hoa sẽ nở rộ, thích thượng Leo, là kiện lại tự nhiên bất quá sự tình.

Không có người như hắn như vậy thiên chân ngọt thanh, hắn tươi cười tự mang quang mang, không có chút nào u ám, đem chính mình tâm che kín.

Turbo cũng không mê tín với cái gọi là vận mệnh, nhưng hiện tại hắn phát ra từ nội tâm mà cảm kích Hải Thần, làm Leo xuất hiện ở thế giới của chính mình.

Hắn đối Leo yêu thích lôi cuốn trân trọng, không muốn làm càn bừa bãi mà đối đãi, càng không nghĩ dùng xúc động cùng nông cạn thu nhận ngây thơ thiếu niên sợ hãi cùng chán ghét cảm xúc, cho nên, hắn học khắc chế, dày vò nhẫn nại.

Nhưng hôm nay, Leo lại tặng chính mình một đóa hoa hồng đỏ, hắn nói, chỉ đưa cho chính mình.

Kia trương lộ ra cùng hoa hồng đỏ tương đồng nhan sắc gương mặt, lộ ra vài phần động tình hoảng loạn cùng chờ mong, lệnh chính mình cầm lòng không đậu mà tới gần.

Lệnh chính mình bóp cổ tay chính là, Dennis đã đến, đem hắn sợ tới mức chạy trốn.

Khi đó, Turbo liền ở trong lòng quyết định, tuyệt không có thể lại làm cơ hội trốn.

Cho nên, đương hắn ở trong yến hội lại lần nữa quay người chạy như bay khi, Turbo cũng không chút do dự đuổi tới.

Hắn chạy bộ dáng thật giống một con tiểu bạch thỏ.

Hồi tưởng Leo hai lần bước đi bay nhanh chạy trốn, Turbo cười ra tiếng, sung sướng mà đem bàn tay xoa Leo sau cổ vuốt ve.

Đã là ngốc lăng thiếu niên, trừng sáng ngời đôi mắt, ngóng nhìn vô cùng gần sát dung nhan, hắn thậm chí có thể thấy rõ kia trên mặt bị ánh trăng mạ lên ngân bạch thiển mật lông tơ. Hắn hô hấp trở nên dồn dập, một loại không biết khát vọng từ đáy lòng nhảy thăng, làm trên mặt phình lên hồng triều.

Hắn có thể cảm thấy ra, Turbo trong miệng nói thích, cùng chính mình lý giải tựa hồ có chút bất đồng.

Nhưng luôn luôn tâm tư đơn giản hắn, vô pháp trực tiếp chuẩn xác mà từ rối rắm phức tạp cảm xúc trung chải vuốt rõ ràng thích khác nhau.

Mà đi động mau râu rậm tưởng, không an phận khát vọng làm hắn theo bản năng hơi ngửa đầu, thân ở còn dương cười khóe miệng, lẳng lặng dán.

Lúc này đến phiên Turbo ngơ ngẩn, hắn cứng còng, vẫn không nhúc nhích, tối tăm trước mắt, chỉ có thể nhìn đến Leo mảnh dài lông mi cuốn khúc thành tốt đẹp độ cung, không ngừng chớp. Ngăn không được dụ hoặc, hắn hơi quay đầu đi, làm hai trương môi tương hợp, khẽ chạm thiển mổ, tiện đà cọ xát, đem chạy dài ôn nhu để tiến, khấu khai rụt rè khớp hàm, ở thử trung không ngừng gia tăng dây dưa.

Nhiệt khí nháy mắt nổi tại mi mắt, lệnh Leo hai tròng mắt tráo thượng ôn ướt hoảng hốt, hắn lại trở nên khinh phiêu phiêu, đối với Turbo tình thiết không hề sức chống cự, trong đầu giống như bịt kín nhiệt sương mù, chỗ trống một mảnh, chỉ có thể thuận theo mà đáp lại.

Thẳng đến thở hồng hộc mà tách ra, Leo mới lấy hết can đảm hỏi: “Như vậy thích……” Hắn tạm dừng có thể hạ, mới một hơi đem nghi vấn khuynh đảo, “Ngươi có đối Dennis nói qua sao? Có đối Bill nói qua sao? Hoặc là đối mặt khác bất luận kẻ nào nói qua sao?”

“Đương nhiên không có, ta chỉ đối với ngươi nói.” Nhìn cặp kia thấp thỏm đôi mắt, Turbo thập phần thẳng thắn thành khẩn mà lắc lắc đầu.

“Kia…… Loại này thích có cái gì bất đồng sao? Nó sẽ làm ngươi tim đập nhanh hơn sao?” Nghe xong Turbo trả lời, Leo lộ ra đã cao hứng lại thẹn khiếp biểu tình, hắn ý thức được chính mình có lẽ không phải được quái bệnh. Trộm giơ tay, Leo tưởng đem nó dán ở Turbo ngực, lại bị phản nắm ở dày rộng trong lòng bàn tay.

“Ngươi có thể đoán xem, đoán đúng rồi ta liền nói cho ngươi.” Turbo xoay người cùng Leo cùng nhau sườn dựa vào trên cửa, làm lộ ra không cam nguyện khuôn mặt đắm chìm trong ánh trăng dưới.

Hắn hiện tại ngược lại không vội mà làm Leo có thể minh bạch cái gì là thích.

Hắn thích Leo, đây là thập phần không tranh sự thật, hắn có thể cảm giác được Leo đối chính mình cũng tồn tại đặc thù tình cảm, đặc biệt là hôm nay, Leo biểu hiện là như vậy rõ ràng, này làm hắn quên hết tất cả, ức chế không được mà hôn môi cái này nói ra đáng yêu lời nói thiếu niên. Nhưng hắn cũng sợ hãi, nếu chính mình xuất phát từ ích kỷ cùng chiếm hữu, nói ra cực kỳ mê hoặc lời nói, có lẽ sẽ lầm đạo đối cảm tình cái hiểu cái không Leo.

Hay không thật sự thích, không phải từ chính mình định đoạt, hẳn là làm Leo bản nhân tự mình đi xác nhận, đây là Leo tự do cùng quyền lợi.

Turbo thật giảo hoạt!

Nhưng Leo lúc này là cực không vui, hắn cảm thấy Turbo thuần túy là vì nói giỡn.

“Ta sớm hay muộn sẽ biết.” Leo không phục mà đón nhận Turbo ôn nhuận đôi mắt, lại bị đột nhiên phóng đại gương mặt hoảng sợ.

“Vậy ngươi đã biết nhất định phải nói cho ta.”

Phương thuần nói nhỏ, làm Leo lại lần nữa đỏ mặt, hắn cũng không biết như thế nào trả lời, chỉ có thể xoay đầu để lại cho Turbo một con ửng đỏ lỗ tai.

“Ngươi nghe, bọn họ ở ca hát.”

Turbo nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp mà nói, Leo nhịn không được quay đầu đi nghe, mà bọn họ bóng dáng lại một lần hạnh phúc mà dựa ở bên nhau.

Tiếng nhạc cách cửa khoang, vẫn cứ rõ ràng, còn có có một hai câu theo không khí, đưa đến Leo trong lòng.

“Ta linh hồn là một thân cây, ngươi như tia chớp rơi xuống, gặp được ngươi, ta mới nở hoa……”

Linh hồn……

“Turbo, ngươi linh hồn sẽ nở hoa sao?”

Hắn tâm sẽ nở hoa, ở Turbo hôn môi hắn thời điểm.

Cho nên nghe thế một câu, hắn thế nhưng sinh ra mãnh liệt cộng minh.

“Sẽ,” bởi vì đã gặp ngươi.

“Ngươi đâu?” Turbo hỏi lại, thấp nhu lời nói giống như xuân phong phất quá bên tai.

Leo tay còn bị Turbo nắm, hắn thích bị loại này ấm áp bao vây cảm giác, nhưng Turbo vấn đề làm hắn khó khăn.

“Ta…… Ta không biết……”

Nhân ngư không có linh hồn, hắn chỉ có tâm.

Hắn bỗng nhiên thương cảm lên, trầm mặc, tựa như biến mất với bầu trời đêm ngôi sao.

Nhân ngư có thể sống đến 300 tuổi, này cũng coi như tương đương dài dòng thời gian, nhưng một khi chết đi, cũng chỉ có thể biến thành trôi nổi bọt biển, theo ánh mặt trời nướng nướng, vĩnh viễn mà biến mất.

Mà sau khi chết nhân loại, tuy rằng thân thể sẽ ngã xuống, nhưng linh hồn thoát ly thân thể, sau khi chết sinh mệnh vẫn cứ tồn tại với trên thế giới này, bọn họ có thể thăng hướng nhân ngư vô pháp đạt tới thiên quốc, giống như ngôi sao giống nhau, xa xôi mà sáng ngời mà nhìn chăm chú vào sở hữu.

Nếu, ta cũng có một cái bất diệt linh hồn nên thật tốt.

Tử vong quá mức khủng bố, mà sống mới có thể thể nghiệm các loại tốt đẹp.

Hắn muốn gặp đến cha mẹ, làm bạn bọn họ lâu một ít, tưởng cùng Turbo cùng nhau, đi trước chưa bao giờ tới địa phương.

Leo thành kính mà mong mỏi.

Hắn nhớ tới hải vương cung đẹp nhất truyền thuyết:

Chỉ có đương một người yêu nhân ngư, nhận lời đối nhân ngư vĩnh viễn trung thành, như vậy này nhân loại linh hồn mới có thể chuyển dời đến nhân ngư trên người, phân cho nhân ngư một cái linh hồn, mà đồng thời nhân loại linh hồn lại có thể bảo trì bất diệt.

Leo từ nhỏ theo tổ mẫu lớn lên, liền tính từ nhỏ cha mẹ chuyện xưa bị hải vương cung tán tụng một lần lại một lần, hắn lại chỉ biết cha mẹ hắn yêu nhau, nhưng ái đến tột cùng là cái gì, hắn căn bản không hiểu.

Hắn chỉ là bằng vào nghe tới nội dung, cái biết cái không mà khâu —— truyền thuyết cùng cấp với kỳ tích, ái cũng cùng cấp với kỳ tích, cơ hồ không có khả năng thực hiện.

“Ái là cái gì?” Leo vẫn là không đầu không đuôi hỏi xuất khẩu, tâm âm thầm cổ động, sinh ra một cái ý tưởng, nếu Turbo minh bạch, có phải hay không có thể thỉnh hắn thử yêu chính mình đâu?

“Chờ ngươi minh bạch cái gì là thích, ta lại nói cho ngươi, cái gì là ái.” Turbo sủng nịch mà nhéo nhéo Leo mềm viên cái mũi, thiếu niên hiện tại tâm còn như nước biển giống nhau thuần tịnh, lại có thể nào lĩnh hội tình yêu chân lý đâu?

Lại là như vậy, đêm nay Turbo trở nên thích thừa nước đục thả câu.

Leo vỗ vỗ cái mũi, tức giận mà nhìn Turbo liếc mắt một cái, không nói liền không nói, hắn sẽ dùng chính mình phương pháp hiểu biết này đó.

“Ta thực mau liền sẽ biết đến!”

Nhưng mà cái này “Thực mau”, đã là tới rồi nửa tháng sau.

=======================

521 thổ lộ sở hữu tiểu đồng bọn ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )

Chương sau làm thỏ nha thổ lộ, răng nanh cố lên liêu đi!

Này ngắn, dự tính mười chương kết thúc

Dù sao ta viết văn đều là ngọt đến nị, phát đường quan trọng nhất ( nắm tay! )

Cho nên về sau không cần hỏi ta là be hoặc he, các ngươi hiểu ❤

【 hạo lỗi 】 bất diệt ( nine )

Nine

Turbo cố tình không nói, làm Leo trong lòng không phục, đau khổ suy tư một đêm, lại không có kết quả.

Kế tiếp, hắn vẫn luôn xấu hổ với mở miệng, nói bóng nói gió cũng vô dụng, ước chừng ở trong lòng âm thầm nghiền ngẫm hơn mười ngày, nhưng vẫn là vô pháp dùng càng xác thực ngôn ngữ đi miêu tả tâm tình của hắn. Loại này cảm xúc là hắn ở trong biển khi chưa bao giờ từng có, căn bản không thể nào tương đối. Vì việc này, hắn buồn bực cực kỳ, mắt thấy Turbo bên này không hề thành quả, liền đành phải trộm tìm được Bill, từ Bill trong miệng bộ ra loại này cái gọi là “Thích” đến tột cùng cất giấu cái gì độc đáo chỗ.

“Thích một người khi, nàng hết thảy đều thật sâu mà hấp dẫn ta, vô luận nàng làm cái gì, với ta mà nói đều là tốt đẹp, không thấy được khi, nhìn đến cái gì đều có thể nghĩ đến nàng, đương nhiên quan trọng nhất, ta càng hy vọng có thể cùng nàng ở bên nhau, hưởng thụ chung sống vô tận sung sướng.”

Bill nói được mặt mày hớn hở, ánh mắt tràn đầy hạnh phúc, hắn thường thường mà vuốt tròng lên ngón áp út thượng nhẫn, ở Leo trước mặt, cũng không tiếc với biểu hiện ra một loại thỏa mãn kiêu ngạo.

“Vậy ngươi thích người là ai?”

Leo rất tò mò, trước nay chưa thấy qua luôn luôn tao nhã thân sĩ Bill như thế ngọt ngào bộ dáng, phảng phất hắn thích người là một ngụm mật đường, chỉ cần nhắc tới đến liền tràn ngập thơm ngọt hương vị.

“Đương nhiên là Cindy, ta đáng yêu nhất thê tử.”

Bill hôn môi nhẫn, đây là hắn cùng Cindy tình yêu chứng kiến.

Phanh phanh phanh, Leo tâm lại nhảy đến bay nhanh, hắn có chút minh bạch chính mình loại này cảm xúc sau lưng hàm nghĩa. Hắn nhớ tới Turbo dán ở bên tai nói ra kia một tiếng “Thích”, kia nhìn hai mắt của mình, lóe u huy, giống như biển rộng màu lam ngọn lửa. Tự kia về sau, một loại vứt đi không được ngọt, liền ở trong lòng thức tỉnh, lan tràn.

Chính mình cùng Turbo chi gian, hay không sinh ra tựa như Bill cùng hắn thê tử, phụ thân cùng mẫu thân giống nhau cảm tình, hoặc là cùng loại như vậy tình tố tồn tại?

Đã e lệ lại hưng phấn, hoài mâu thuẫn cảm xúc, Leo buông xuống đầu, đem hồng thấu mặt tàng khởi.

“Turbo tuần tra hẳn là kết thúc, ta đi tìm hắn.” Hắn vội vã bỏ xuống một câu, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên liền hướng ra ngoài phóng đi.

Bill cũng không có ngăn đón hắn, mà là hiểu rõ gật đầu, buồn cười mà nhìn Leo, cái này nhân thẹn thùng mà vô thố thiếu niên, sẫy ghế dựa, khái tới rồi khung cửa, thất tha thất thểu mà rời đi phòng khám bệnh.

“Niên thiếu vô tri lại tình mê……”

Bill sâu kín thở dài, mang theo đối chuyện cũ hoài niệm, ở Leo trên người, tổng cất giấu vô số người thanh xuân khi thuần túy nhất bộ dáng, bao gồm chính mình, ai không thích như vậy đơn thuần hài tử đâu?

Chiều hôm thâm trầm, trừ bỏ tài công, trên thuyền lao động mọi người đều mệt mỏi, ở rời xa bùn đất cùng cỏ cây trên biển, gối mỏi mệt đi vào giấc mộng.

Mà Leo lại ngủ không được, ở tiểu trên giường gỗ lăn qua lộn lại, cuối cùng đơn giản đem mềm mại chăn xốc lên, cầm lấy trên bàn dầu hoả đèn, lặng lẽ tới gần to rộng gỗ đỏ giường. Hắn cong lưng, nương tối tăm quang, nhìn chăm chú Turbo tuấn lãng mặt mày.

Turbo thích, thật sự cùng chính mình lý giải giống nhau sao?

Hắn theo mép giường nghiêng ngồi ở nhung thiên nga thảm thượng, đôi tay giao điệp, đem cằm nhẹ nhàng gác ở mặt trên. Tuổi trẻ vương tử còn tại ngủ say trung, cũng không có bị mỏng manh động tĩnh bừng tỉnh.

Hắn lớn lên thật là đẹp mắt.

Leo tâm vì này chấn động không thôi, nhịn không được duỗi trường cổ, ở giãn ra mày rậm thượng hôn môi một chút, như đầu pha nước trung đá, Turbo mày giống nổi lên gợn sóng, hơi hơi nhăn lại.

Leo sợ tới mức thẳng thắn vòng eo, chột dạ đến giống làm chuyện xấu hài tử, nắm lên dầu hoả đèn, bay nhanh mà chạy về tiểu trên giường gỗ, nắm lấy chăn bông che đậy toàn bộ thân mình. Dồn dập hô hấp, ở nhỏ hẹp trong không gian đập chăn, hơi nước mờ mịt hóa thành ướt nóng, làm Leo cả khuôn mặt đều nhiễm lửa đốt độ ấm.

Thấp thỏm mà đợi hồi lâu, cũng chưa nghe thấy bất luận cái gì động tĩnh, Leo mới dám chậm rãi bóc chăn bông, dò ra ướt át sáng ngời đôi mắt, hắn dùng tay dán còn ở mênh mông tâm, nhìn đã là hoàn toàn đi vào hắc ám thân ảnh, vẫn luôn mở to, như thế nào cũng xem không nị.

Leo cũng không biết chính mình là như thế nào ngủ, chỉ cảm thấy chính mình tựa như nổi tại mặt biển lông chim, tùy sóng lưu động, phe phẩy, hoảng, liền chìm vào giấc ngủ trung. Chờ hắn làm xong một cái ngọt mộng tỉnh lại, mới phát hiện, chính mình lại nằm ở to rộng gỗ đỏ trên giường.

Turbo đã sớm không ở trong phòng, Leo từ trên giường xuống dưới, gấp không chờ nổi mà muốn nhìn thấy hắn.

Đầu giường bình hoa còn cắm kia thúc cây xa cúc hoa khô, không hiện u buồn màu lam làm Leo tâm hỉ, hắn dùng tay khảy vài cái, lộ ra ngọt ngào mỉm cười.

Như vậy nhan sắc nhảy động trong sáng, cùng Turbo tươi cười giống nhau.

Xử lý hảo tự mình, Leo liền mở cửa đi ra khoang, sáng sớm dương quang chiếu lên trên người, nhu hòa như gấm vóc, làm hắn tinh thần vì này rung lên.

Như vậy độ ấm mang theo thân cận, cùng Turbo khí chất giống nhau.

Leo trong lòng lại lần nữa sáng lên Turbo ấm áp gương mặt, hắn sờ sờ chính mình lại bắt đầu đỏ lên gương mặt, đi trước boong tàu đi tìm.

Sáng sớm phong đem toàn bộ con thuyền đều chiếm đầy, nhưng cũng không mạnh mẽ, Leo đen nhánh sợi tóc bị hơi hơi thổi bay, tùy theo bay múa, toàn bộ thân mình đều trở nên nhẹ nhàng.

Như vậy lực đạo giấu kín ôn nhu, cùng Turbo vỗ xúc giống nhau.

Leo dừng lại bước chân, bỗng nhiên phát hiện chính mình tâm tư toàn bộ biến thành Turbo.

“Không thấy được khi, nhìn đến cái gì đều có thể nghĩ đến hắn……”

Lẩm bẩm niệm Bill nói qua nói, Leo thẹn thùng động động mười nền móng ngón chân, nhìn chằm chằm chân mặt đôi mắt tràn đầy kinh giác sau ngượng ngùng.

“Leo, buổi sáng tốt lành.”

Turbo dẫn theo thủ vệ trải qua, vừa lúc thấy được phát ngốc Leo.

“Buổi sáng tốt lành.” Leo vội vàng ngẩng đầu đáp lại, sau đó ngơ ngác mà nhìn Turbo triều chính mình đến gần.

Tuổi trẻ vương tử, nhạy bén mà cảm thấy ra Leo tựa hồ có chút khẩn trương, nhìn hắn dần dần hồng thấu khuôn mặt nhỏ, ẩn thông tuệ mắt biến thành hai điều tế phùng.

“Ta đói bụng!” Cảm giác được Turbo không ngừng tới gần, Leo thẹn thùng cảm xúc chiếm lĩnh cao điểm, hắn hô to ra tiếng, lại dẫn tới bọn thị vệ ha ha cuồng tiếu lên, trong đó lớn nhất thanh liền thuộc Dennis.

Quá mất mặt!

Leo hận không thể chính mình biến thành sa man, nhảy vào trong biển, chui vào cát đất không hề ra tới.

Vẫy lui còn tại bật cười thị vệ, làm Dennis mang theo bọn họ tiếp tục tuần tra.

Nắm Leo, Turbo hướng khoang đi đến, “Đồ ăn liền đặt lên bàn, ngươi không ăn sao?”

Bởi vì tưởng lập tức nhìn thấy hắn, cho nên chính mình đã quên ăn.

Leo nhưng không nghĩ nói ra lời nói thật, chỉ có thể lựa chọn lắc đầu, Turbo lộ ra trách cứ ánh mắt dừng ở hắn trên người, cau mày xoay người lãnh hắn trở lại khoang.

Liền tính là trách cứ cũng là mang theo nồng đậm quan tâm, Leo trong lòng phiếm ngọt, nắm chính mình tay dày rộng mà ấm áp, ngay cả bóng dáng đều làm hắn an tâm.

Đối với chính mình tới nói, Turbo hết thảy đều là tốt đẹp.

Leo trong lòng chắc chắn, nhớ tới Bill nói, càng là rung động.

Ta thích Turbo!

Trong mắt chất chứa tinh quang bị thắp sáng, Leo tâm giống như cô thuyền tìm được rồi bỏ neo đảo nhỏ, quay chung quanh nửa tháng buồn rầu cũng không hề tới gần.

“Đúng rồi, đã quên nói cho ngươi, ba ngày sau, đội tàu là có thể đến thiên thạch quốc, chúng ta có thể về nhà.”

Turbo kia viên nhòn nhọn trọng nha lộ ở bên ngoài, cười đến sang sảng, vội vàng nói cho Leo không lâu trước đây mới biết được tin tức tốt.

Ba ngày sau, thuyền một cập bờ, Turbo có phải hay không đến cùng chính mình tách ra?

Trong lòng dâng lên nôn nóng, Leo một chút cũng không muốn cùng Turbo tách ra, vội vàng giục sinh một cổ xúc động.

Khoảnh khắc ngầm hiểu tựa như chui từ dưới đất lên chồi non, phá tan trói buộc, làm Leo không cấm nhẹ hô lên thanh.

“Turbo, ta thích ngươi!”

Thanh âm vang dội mà dán đầy toàn bộ khoang, thời gian phảng phất yên lặng, cao lớn thân hình đứng thẳng bất động ở trước bàn, Turbo trừng đại tế mắt có chút kinh ngạc, càng có rất nhiều kích nhảy cùng vui mừng.

Nói thật, không có ai so với hắn càng khát vọng giờ khắc này đã đến, này nửa tháng, hắn vẫn luôn nhẫn nại cùng chờ đợi, mà hôm nay rốt cuộc làm hắn nếm tới rồi thơm ngọt trái cây. Hắn bất động thanh sắc mà đem hãy còn cúi đầu Leo vòng ở trong ngực, đem mềm mại tay dán ở chính mình ngực.

Kịch liệt tim đập cho dù cách vật liệu may mặc, cũng có thể làm ngón tay cảm nhận được chấn động, như nhau Leo lúc này cuồng nhiệt tâm.

“Cùng ta nói thích giống nhau sao?”

Cùng Turbo thâm tình đôi mắt đối diện, Leo không được gật đầu, tiếp theo giống nghĩ tới cái gì dường như, lại buông xuống đầu, khổ sở lên.

Giống nhau thích sao?

Không, có lẽ không giống nhau.

Turbo nói thích hắn, là chân chính hắn sao?

Hắn đối Turbo còn giữ lại lớn nhất bí mật, cũng là lớn nhất nói dối, nghĩ đến đây, hắn đáy lòng kích động sợ hãi mạch nước ngầm, đem sở hữu điềm mỹ giảo tan.

“Chính là…… Ta…… Không có linh hồn…… Ta……”

Leo tiếp tục nói, hắn tâm thu đắc khẩn khẩn, không ngừng sợ hãi mà run rẩy, bởi vì kế tiếp hắn tưởng đối Turbo thẳng thắn thành khẩn hết thảy.

Hắn đã không dám nhìn Turbo, hắn là một cái sau khi chết chỉ có thể hóa thành bọt biển nhân ngư, hắn chân thân không có hành động tự nhiên chân, có được chỉ là ở nhân loại trong mắt có vẻ xấu xí đuôi cá mà thôi.

Hắn không muốn giấu diếm nữa bất luận cái gì sự thật, hắn hy vọng Turbo thích, là chân thật chính mình.

Nhưng nếu đem hết thảy đều lỏa lồ, Turbo chán ghét chính mình làm sao bây giờ?

“Ta đây đem ta linh hồn phân ngươi một nửa đi.”

Leo kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, nhìn mang theo cười nhạt nói ra những lời này Turbo, kia ôn hòa nhu nhuận mặt mày, trước sau giãn ra, không có nửa điểm có lệ cùng chán ghét.

Đây là hắn lỗ tai sinh ra ảo giác sao?

Nhìn Leo khó có thể tin mặt, Turbo lại thêm vào một câu.

“Chỉ cần ngươi muốn.”

【 hạo lỗi 】 bất diệt ( ten )

Tra p đồ.

Này chương liền kết thúc lạp ~

Ngẫm lại vẫn là thập toàn thập mỹ ngụ ý hảo chút ( ngươi đủ )

Chính là ngọt đến nị, chỉ ôm mục đích này viết văn

Mấy ngày nay thời gian quá tán, cho nên viết này thiên cũng là đuổi

Kế tiếp sẽ hảo chút, các đồng bọn có thể ở bình luận hoặc tin nhắn ta muốn nhìn hạo lỗi cp hoặc là ngạnh

Sẽ nghĩ cách thỏa mãn đát ⊙∀⊙!

=====================

Ten

“Chỉ cần ngươi muốn.”

Kia một khắc, Turbo đỉnh đầu cái đầy ánh mặt trời, như nước biển thấu triệt tươi cười, làm Leo chưa quyết định tâm súc đến càng khẩn.

Những lời này với hắn mà nói, tốt đẹp đến tựa như mặt nước dễ toái ánh trăng, ly đến càng gần, càng không dám đi vốc lấy.

“Này không phải nói giỡn.” Hắn môi run rẩy, liền tính chính tai nghe được như vậy trả lời, cũng làm hắn không thể tin, so với chính mình như đi trên băng mỏng bất an, Turbo ngữ khí là như vậy nhẹ nhàng, không hiện chần chờ.

Làm hắn cảm thấy thống khổ suối nguồn, nảy sinh khởi rất nhiều âm u, tuyệt vọng ý niệm, Turbo căn bản thể hội không đến chính mình ưu sầu.

“Ta sẽ nghe ngươi nói, chờ ngươi đem hết thảy báo cho, ta sẽ lại lần nữa trả lời ngươi.” Turbo nâng lên Leo trở nên tái nhợt mặt, mày rậm hơi hơi nhăn lại, hắn luyến tiếc Leo như thế khổ sở.

“Turbo……” Leo quý trọng mà kêu tên của hắn, nghĩ này trương lộ ra quan tâm gương mặt, có lẽ ở chính mình nói ra chân tướng sau trở nên chán ghét, quan tâm chợt biến mất, không còn nữa xuất hiện, hắn tâm liền nhiều một đạo gông xiềng.

Hắn lập tức đã quên chính mình đi vào này tao trên thuyền mục đích, đã quên chỉ còn lại có ba ngày lộ trình, đã quên có thể đến chung điểm, làm Turbo chán ghét, là hắn vô pháp tiếp thu sự tình.

Nếu là như thế này, hắn sẽ lập tức xoay người liền chạy, bi thương mà nhảy hồi biển rộng, vĩnh viễn sẽ không lại làm Turbo thấy. Hắn tình nguyện hao phí rất nhiều thời gian ở trên biển phiêu bạc, dựa vào bản thân chi lực đi tìm cha mẹ, cũng không muốn đối mặt một cái không thích chính mình Turbo.

“Ta, ta không phải nhân loại, ta là nhân ngư…… Ta là nhân ngư!” Hắn co rúm lại nói nhỏ, lại đột nhiên kích động mà hô lên thanh, mang theo đánh bạc sở hữu quả quyết. Không dám nhắm lại mắt, cậy mạnh mà nhìn thẳng lui một bước vương tử.

Tế mắt hiện lên kinh dị, lại khôi phục bình tĩnh, ánh mắt chậm rãi từ Leo khuôn mặt hoạt tới rồi hắn thon dài hai chân.

Leo chân nháy mắt căng thẳng, kia ánh mắt tựa như một phen đem lưỡi lê chui vào thịt, xuyên qua xương cốt, đem chính mình hung hăng mà định ở tại chỗ.

Đợi hồi lâu, đều không thấy Turbo đáp lại, tuy rằng vẻ mặt của hắn không có xuất hiện bất luận cái gì chán ghét dấu hiệu, nhưng Leo vô pháp không loạn nhớ tới, dần dần cảm thấy hắn nhìn chính mình hai chân tế mắt, vải dệt che lấp hạ chân dài, biến thành một cái mọc đầy vảy đuôi cá, lệnh chính mình không chỗ nào che giấu.

“Chân của ngươi……” Turbo nghi hoặc hỏi ra tiếng, lệnh Leo say mê tiếng nói lại làm hắn kinh hồn táng đảm.

“Ta uống lên hải vu nước thuốc, có thể tạm thời trường ra nhân loại mới có hai chân……” Hắn tay chặt chẽ nắm quần biên, thịt bị niết tiến ngón tay gian, kịch liệt đau đớn, cũng không có thể làm hắn chưa từng biên lo sợ trung rút ra.

Hắn nói được rất chậm, thực nhẹ, kiệt lực chịu đựng nghẹn ngào, từ chính mình thân thế giảng tới rồi như thế nào gặp tai nạn trên biển, lại là như thế nào đi tới trên thuyền, mỗi nói một câu, trong lòng liền giống như một lần đao cắt.

Nhìn Turbo lộ ra trầm tư mặt, hắn ngón chân bắt đầu phiếm tê mỏi, chậm rãi kéo dài, tới rồi cuối cùng, toàn bộ chân cơ hồ mất đi tri giác, tựa như thạch hóa trầm trọng.

“Thực xin lỗi, ta nói dối che giấu ngươi, hy vọng ngươi không cần sinh khí, chính là……”

Chính là, ta phát ra từ thiệt tình mà thích ngươi!

Leo tưởng trắng ra mà thổ lộ, nhưng Turbo thật sự sẽ tin tưởng lừa gạt hắn chính mình sao?

Vô luận chính mình hay không thích hắn, chính mình chung quy là cái không hơn không kém kẻ lừa đảo, nói như vậy nói ra, chỉ biết biến thành một loại vặn vẹo biện giải mà thôi.

“Leo……”

“Cho nên!” Leo lâm vào cực độ hoảng loạn trung, hắn tư tưởng hỗn loạn đến tựa như giảo ở bên nhau cỏ dại, chỉ nghĩ nhanh lên kết thúc trận này tra tấn, “Ngươi trả lời…… Còn cùng vừa rồi giống nhau sao?”

Ngươi còn sẽ thích ta sao?

“Ta trả lời yêu cầu thời gian, ngươi……”

“Ta ta ta chờ ngươi!” Leo vội vàng tiếp thượng, tay co quắp mà nắm chặt góc áo, “Ta đi Bill chỗ đó chờ, mặc kệ ngươi trả lời là cái gì, ta…… Ta đều tiếp thu……”

Kỳ thật, nếu Turbo đối với hắn nói ra không hề thích, hắn nhất định sẽ thoát được rất xa, tránh né đủ để làm hắn thống khổ hết thảy.

Tha thứ hắn lại lừa Turbo một lần, nhưng hắn càng không nghĩ Turbo vì chính mình cảm thấy khó xử.

“Ngươi hiểu lầm, ta nói yêu cầu thời gian, là ta trả lời sẽ rất dài, ngươi yêu cầu thời gian nghe ta từ từ giảng.” Turbo nhìn tựa như chim sợ cành cong Leo, bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, nhất định là vừa rồi chính mình này đó hành động làm hắn tạo thành hiểu lầm.

“Cái gì?” Leo ngây ngẩn cả người, Turbo sở hữu phản ứng đều vượt qua hắn tưởng tượng.

Đem chính mình đổi thành Turbo, ở biết được chân tướng sau, tuyệt đối sẽ không giống hắn giống nhau, trước sau bảo trì vẻ mặt ôn hoà, nhưng mà chính mình tựa hồ quá mức bi quan, đem sự tình dự đoán đến quá mức không xong cũng nói không chừng.

Hắn trong lòng bỗng nhiên lại bốc cháy lên hy vọng, thật cẩn thận mà chờ mong.

Turbo cười nhạt, dắt quá còn ở giảo vặn quần áo tay, nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo Leo ngồi ở trên sô pha.

“Ta trả lời cũng cần thiết đến từ một bí mật bắt đầu nói lên, ngươi từ từ.” Hắn trấn an mà vỗ vỗ Leo tay, đứng dậy đi tới án thư, từ trong ngăn kéo lấy ra một chồng giấy vẽ.

Hắn ở ly sô pha cách đó không xa đứng yên, dùng ánh mắt ý bảo Leo ngồi đừng nhúc nhích, xem hắn ngoan ngoãn mà khúc ở trên chỗ ngồi nhìn chính mình, mới chậm rãi mở miệng.

“Ở thiên thạch quốc, trừ bỏ ta mẫu hoàng, chính là thiên thạch quốc nữ vương, còn có một người bị chịu người trong nước kính trọng, đó chính là thần nữ, nhưng rất nhiều năm trước, nàng liền ở Thần Điện biến mất, lại không ai biết nàng hành tung. Ở nửa năm trước, ta mẫu hoàng bệnh nặng, ngoài cung tới cái thần bí nữ nhân trị hết nàng, mà nàng cũng nhận ra đây là biến mất thật lâu thần nữ. Thần nữ nói cho nàng, chữa khỏi nàng thù lao, chính là làm ta mang theo đội tàu ra biển, giúp nàng mang về con trai của nàng.”

“Nhi tử?” Cái này chữ khiến cho Leo hứng thú, khiến cho hắn có một cái liên tưởng, đứa con trai này nên sẽ không……

“Ân, đương nàng đem bản đồ giao cho ta trên tay khi, yên lặng nhìn ta, nói hai câu lời nói. ‘ trên đời này, người vô pháp ngăn cản có rất nhiều, bao gồm thời gian, vận mệnh còn có tình yêu. Ta nhi tử là cá nhân cá, hy vọng ngươi đối hắn hảo chút, đừng đem hắn dọa chạy. ’”

Leo thẳng nổi lên eo bối, trên mặt hiện lên kích động, “Nàng…… Nàng là ta mẫu thân?”

“Ta tưởng đúng vậy.” Turbo lúc này mới đi qua, tế mắt dạng khởi một tầng tầng nhu sóng, “Ta lúc ấy căn bản không rõ nàng vì sao nói như vậy nói chuyện không đâu nói, nhưng vì mẫu hoàng cùng với hồi báo nàng ân tình, chúng ta vẫn là xuất phát. Nhân ngư, này bất quá là một cái hư vô mờ mịt truyền thuyết, đối này ta không thể tin, thẳng đến ta gặp ngươi……”

Leo đó là hắn ở vượt qua dài dòng ba tháng gặp được kỳ tích, là vận mệnh của hắn, hắn tình yêu.

Xác thực tới nói, hắn đều không phải là mê tín kỳ tích, vận mệnh thậm chí tình yêu, hắn chỉ là mê tín với Leo.

Nhưng hắn đối thần nữ nói này một câu, vẫn là có khắc sâu thấy rõ.

“Nói như vậy, ngươi từ lúc bắt đầu liền biết……” Leo bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, hồi tưởng khởi vừa mới Turbo phản ứng, mới phát hiện chính mình bởi vì hướng hôn lý trí, thế nhưng đã quên nhân loại bình thường nếu nghe thế loại kinh thế hãi tục lời nói, không có khả năng như thế bình tĩnh mà tiếp thu.

Turbo cười cười, “Không, lần đầu tiên gặp mặt khi, ta cũng không biết được, chỉ là hoài nghi. Chính là đêm đó, người kia cá liền đem ta nghi vấn toàn bộ giải trừ. Hắn nhất định không biết, hắn nói lên nói mớ tới, ai đều đổ không được hắn miệng.” Tế mắt mang theo chế nhạo quang, nhìn chăm chú trở nên đỏ bừng gương mặt, “Hắn ngủ khi, rất khó đánh thức, ta đem hắn ôm vào giường lớn khi, hắn tổng hội ở trong mộng oán giận chăn trọng, vẫn là ngủ ở vỏ sò thoải mái. Hắn còn nói, chính mình đuôi cá, là nhất tiếp cận trời quang nhan sắc, yêu nhất bơi tới cây san hô thượng, lay động cánh hoa đi hù dọa tiểu nhân ngư……”

Leo đầu óc chỗ trống một mảnh, hắn nghe mỗi một chữ đều thập phần rõ ràng, nhưng lại không dám đi xác nhận.

Tuổi trẻ vương tử nói, đã đem hắn đầu hoàn toàn tráo thượng sương mù dày đặc, liền duỗi tay đẩy ra dũng khí đều không có.

“Thực xin lỗi, ta cũng nói dối che giấu ngươi, hy vọng ngươi không cần sinh khí, ta chỉ là không nghĩ quá sớm nói ra, dọa chạy ngươi. Bởi vì ta thích ngươi, từ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt khởi cho tới bây giờ, đến về sau mỗi một ngày.”

Turbo thâm tình mà nói nhỏ, đem kia điệp giấy vẽ phóng tới Leo trên tay, “Có chút tình cảm, đừng nói là ngươi, liền ta cũng vô pháp giữ lại cái loại này rõ ràng. Ta cũng sẽ tưởng, nếu ngươi không thích ta làm sao bây giờ? Ta liền lén vẽ này đó, ký lục hạ cùng ngươi tương ngộ mỗi cái từng tí, ban đầu chỉ là tưởng ở ngươi tùy thần nữ rời đi sau lưu cái niệm tưởng, chính là họa đến càng nhiều, ta liền càng luyến tiếc ngươi, huống chi ở ta biết ngươi cũng thích ta lúc sau, ta lại như thế nào sẽ buông tay đâu?”

Hắn đối Leo đã không chỉ là thích, ở gần ba tháng làm bạn, Leo hoàn hoàn toàn toàn dung vào hắn sinh hoạt, giục sinh ra càng vì nồng đậm nỗi lòng, cũng làm hắn minh bạch càng vì khắc sâu tình cảm triết lý.

Thích, là lập tức, mà ái là xa xăm, là không thể xóa nhòa.

Nhảy vào mi mắt chính là một trương ẩn ở dưới ánh trăng đỏ bừng mặt, Leo vuốt ve giấy vẽ thượng khuôn mặt, đây là chính mình.

Đây là Turbo họa chính mình.

Hắn tâm mạn quá cảm động, đem hỗn loạn, rối rắm hết thảy bao phủ.

Đệ nhị trương, là chính mình ăn mặc lễ phục đứng ở đám người bên trong.

Đệ tam trương, ở cảng một cái nhỏ bé thân ảnh giơ lên cao một chút nùng diễm.

Đệ tứ trương, một đôi sáng ngời đôi mắt, ánh tinh quang.

Thứ năm trương, thứ sáu trương, thứ bảy trương……

Hắn xem đến đầu nhập tinh tế, nhìn một lần lại một lần, tâm tình tức khắc tươi đẹp lên, ở lặp đi lặp lại mà vuốt ve đoan trang sau, rốt cuộc chỉ còn lại có cuối cùng một trương.

Họa thượng là bọn họ lần đầu tiên tương ngộ cảnh tượng, hắn nhào vào Turbo trong lòng ngực, đầu chôn sâu chỉ lộ ra ướt dầm dề đầu tóc. Mà hắn dưới thân, cũng không phải lúc trước làm hắn thống khổ vạn phần chân dài, mà là một cái đuôi cá, bị tô lên tiếp cận không trung lam, phiếm u quang.

Hắn đầu ngón tay chạm đến thật nhỏ vảy, tựa như chạm đến hạnh phúc, tin tưởng cũng một chút đã trở lại.

Mẫu thân nói đúng, chính mình là chịu không nổi kinh hách, nếu không có này đó họa, Turbo nói ra bất luận cái gì câu nói, chính mình đều không thể chân chính mà lướt qua kia bực bội tường, đi tín nhiệm, đi ỷ lại.

Này đạo tâm tường, kỳ thật là chính mình thiết hạ bảo hộ, bởi vì chính mình biết, nói dối sớm hay muộn có vạch trần ngày đó, cho nên từ lúc ban đầu, hắn liền không ngừng thiết tưởng nhất hư tính toán.

Nhưng cảm tình ngây thơ, Turbo bảo hộ, trên thuyền đồng bạn chân thành, làm hắn hãm sâu tiến cái gọi là nhân loại tình cảm lốc xoáy trung, kỳ thật, hắn nhất sợ hãi chính là đối mặt này đó.

Nhưng mà hiện tại, này hết thảy đều trở thành chính mình lo sợ không đâu, huống hồ liền tính chính mình thoát đi thì lại thế nào, thích Turbo tâm tình đã vô pháp thay đổi.

Hắn là hải vương trong cung nhất dũng cảm vương tử, đối Turbo cảm tình càng hẳn là đi tranh thủ, mà không phải tránh né, làm hắn từ bên người trốn.

Thu hảo giấy vẽ, Leo đem chúng nó trân trọng mà ôm ở trong lòng ngực.

“Cho nên, ngươi đừng nghĩ trộm chạy, cùng ta cùng nhau trở về gặp ngươi cha mẹ đi.” Turbo hiểu rõ mà cười.

Hắn xem thấu Leo ý tưởng, hiểu biết hắn nội tâm, thiện lương mềm mại, tinh tế mà mẫn cảm, vì thế hắn vô thanh vô tức mà bày ra nhất tinh mịn võng, trải qua dài dòng chờ đợi, mới võng ở này chỉ thông minh cảnh giác nhân ngư.

“Ân!”

Leo không hề sợ hãi, Turbo thích chính là chân chính hắn, không phải sao?

Hắn tràn ra nhất sáng lạn tươi cười, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy ỷ lại, nhào vào dày rộng ngực bên trong, ôm nhau thân ảnh câu họa ra ngọt ngào hình dạng, giống như sơ ngộ.

“Nguyện ngươi cũng có thể sáng tạo kỳ tích, tìm được giống mẫu thân ngươi giống nhau nhân loại, dư ngươi bất diệt linh hồn.”

Nhớ tới giấy viết thư thượng chúc phúc, chôn ở ngực khuôn mặt lộ ra điềm mỹ tươi cười.

Tổ mẫu, ta tìm được rồi.

-end-


End file.
